La regla
by RavenWhite97
Summary: ¿Qué podría ser peor que vivir con vampiros sádicos? Tener que soportar los tres días de la menstruación rodeada de seres con el olfato súper desarrollado. Komori Yui puede decirle de nuevo "adiós" a su tan amada privacidad.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT.** _21/Marzo/1016._ Para corregir la redacción y ortografía, se recomienda leer esta nueva versión del capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

**Advertencias: **Situaciones absurdas, un pésimo sentido del humor, lenguaje malsonante, OoC [Fuera de personaje], insinuaciones de shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], pero muy leves y secundarias cabe mencionar, además de trama floja y súper clichés.

**Aclaraciones:**_"Pensamientos"__._ Yui solo tiene un mes con la familia Sakamaki, y no se toma en cuenta el Dark Fate, más bien, tampoco mucho de More Blood, originalmente los Mukami no tendrían ninguna aparición, pero al final tendrán pequeños momentos y contados, puesto que no los manejo muy bien (…muy apenas puedo con los Sakamaki).

* * *

><p><strong>La regla<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Palabras: **3322.

Escribió notas a la par que escuchaba la voz grave del docente Kirishima. Sí, era posible que mientras sus compañeros evitaban perder una cruda batalla contra el sueño, ella estuviera perdiendo el tiempo con sus anotaciones, después de todo poseía un libro de texto, sin embargo esté era enorme y la letra de los párrafos apenas llegaba a un nivel aceptable, además la información que obtenía con su oído era más provechosa y directa. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que se estaba jodiendo la mano, mover esta a tal velocidad debería ser un delito contra los derechos humanos. El profesor de sociales era implacable, no daba descansos y además de todo hablaba rápido. _"Al menos lo hace con una voz alta y clara"_ pensó Komori Yui, la joven calculó que faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la penúltima clase finalizara.

Fue entonces, que en medio de tanto esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir manteniendo buenas calificaciones, sintió como si algún liquido bajara por su intimidad, se quedó tiesa, esa sensación la conocía muy bien, maldijo mentalmente por su falta de prevención, al sonar el timbre salió como rayo del aula y fue directo al baño, entró en uno de los cubículos, bajó su falda y ropa interior, una pequeña mancha roja se mostraba orgullosa en la tela blanca.

Era un hecho...le llegó la regla.

¡La jodida regla!

No, no y más no, ¡joder no! Agarró sus cabellos rubios con desesperación, ¡pero que suerte de mierda tenia! Justo debía bajarle cuando no traía toallas sanitarias ¿qué se suponía que debería hacer? Imposible que actuara como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si no fuera a mancharse, ¡vamos, que ningún milagro cumpliría tal absurdo! Bien, primero tenia que controlar su respiración y contar hasta diez, o hasta cualquier bendito número que trajera la calma. Con la vergüenza al tope acomodo su ropa, abrió la puerta del cubículo solo un poco y miró con cautela, asomando un poco la cabeza; trago saliva con dificultad al notar que no era la única en los sanitarios, y principalmente por lo siguiente que llevaría acabo, Yui mordió su labio inferior y antes de que la inseguridad terminara por enterrarla—Disculpa —pronunció con voz muy baja, de igual forma la otra estudiante la escuchó y se volteó para verla con curiosidad, con extrañeza también—, ¿tienes...alguna toalla que te sobre?

— ¡Ah!—soltó sorprendida la desconocida y con la boca abierta, segundos después se recompuso además de sonreírle a Yui, como si estuviera intentado que la rubia dejara atrás la incomodes y vergüenza—. Claro que tengo…no te preocupes —La chica busco en su bolsa, pasaron los minutos y nada—. Estoy segura de que tenia —La oyó refunfuñar, para segundos después ver como la expresión de la joven tuvo un súbito cambio y levanto, como si se tratara de un premio, la toalla sanitaria—. ¡La encontré! Ten.

—G-gracias —Muy apenas fue capaz de decir Yui. No era que no estuviera agradecida, solo era cuestión de _no-puedo-con-la-pena-mátenme__._

—De nada. Tranquila, después de todo somos mujeres, hay que ayudarnos entre nosotras —Komori estaba convencida de que había tenido una gran suerte al toparse con aquella alumna tan amable. Akira, la chica salvavidas, se despidió, aunque claro que antes le informó a Yui en dónde encontrarla por si llegaba a necesitar algo más.

Al salir del sanitario y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, recordó que no trajo consigo su maletín, gruño y con premura regreso al aula donde se impartió Sociales. Si se tardaba más era un hecho que no llegaría a tiempo a la clase de Física.

No contaba con que se toparía con un incordio en el camino.

Un incordio de nombre Ayato Sakamaki.

— ¡Chichinashi! ¿en dónde rayos te has metido? —Yui dio un ligero salto ante el repentino reproche, mordió sus labios para no ser agresiva con Ayato, no estaba de humor para aguantar nada y mucho menos a un tipo insufrible con complejo de Rey, _"Sé perfectamente que no es así, debería sentirme culpable...un segundo, ¿por qué? ¡Que se joda!"_ Su mente en aquel instante era un lío con tanto cambio, y los dolores acostumbrados de la menstruación no le ayudaban en nada a relajarse, ¡como detestaba sentir esos tirones!—. ¡Oye! ¿me estas escuchando?

Yui rió de mala gana—Por supuesto Ayato-kun. Estaba en el baño ¿quieres que te dé detalles sobre eso también?—Al segundo siguiente se llevó una mano a la boca, ¿el pelirrojo la mataría por aquella insolencia? Palideció de golpe—. A-Ayato-kun, no quería decir…es que yo…¿Ayato-kun?

Era desconcertante, Ayato no le estaba gritando ni mucho menos agrediéndola de forma física, solo se quedó viéndola con fijeza, de aquella forma que hacía temblar a Yui, que lograba acelerar los latinos de su corazón y que la ponía jodidamente nerviosa, ¡como le provocaba ganas de golpearlo! ¡NO! Un momento, ella no quería moler a cariñitos agresivos al pelirrojo ¿o si?— ¡Chichinashi! ¿cómo osas ignorar a Ore-sama? —Komori volvió a la realidad, ahora era obvio que Ayato estaba molesto, y ella qué creyó que se había librado de un molesto discurso, con un tono serio e inusual él dijo—. Estas diferente, el olor que desprendes es…raro ¿por qué?

A Yui le dio un ligero tic en la ceja derecha ¿por qué rayos Ayato se empeñaba en complicarle la existencia? No, no le diría la causa de su aparente aroma peculiar, antes muerta que revelarle tal verdad, seguro se burlaría o la molestaría aun más de lo actual, por lo que optó por la opción más sensata: encubrir la situación—Ayato-kun es tarde, hay que ir a la clase de Física —Le sonrió y tomó la mano masculina para guiarlo. El pelirrojo se quedo callado porque Yui no solía mostrarse tan dulce con él, mas bien, ella siempre huía de todos los Sakamaki, excepto de Subaru, ante el comportamiento nada común, Ayato frunció el ceño.

—No me contestaste —dijo enojado, pero de esa clase de enojo parecido a cuando a un niño caprichoso se le niega algo. Yui apretó la mano de Ayato con fuerza, y él se cuestionó cómo era posible que Komori tuviera tanta con aquella frágil apariencia.

— ¿En serio? Que recuerde no preguntaste nada —respondió con un tono que helaría la sangre de cualquiera, ¿por qué Yui se estaba comportando tan extraña y a la defensiva?

— ¿A qué estas jugando Chichinashi? —reclamó, fastidiado porque no lo tomaba en serio y porque de ningún modo mostraría miedo ante ella.

— ¿A qué estas jugando tú?

—No me hables con tanta insolencia. Responde Chichinashi, estas agotando mi paciencia.

— ¡Oh! ¿la tienes? ¿cómo buscas que conteste si no sé de qué pregunta hablas?

—Chichinashi —advirtió Ayato, sin embargo Yui no pareció afectada. _"¿Pero qué le ocurre?"_ pensó Ayato, dándole vueltas una y otra vez, casi quebrándose la cabeza con tal de comprender a la rubia cuyos ojos decían _No-me-toques-los-ovarios-o-te-la-parto_. El olor que desprendía Yui lo mareaba, además de hacerlo sentir incomodo, y él jamás creyó posible que tendría tal opinión sobre la dulce sangre de Komori. Después de haber recibido un pellizco en el brazo, se dio cuenta de que en todo aquel rato nunca dejo de mirar a Yui, quien para su disgusto no estaba sonrojada ni balbuceaba palabras incoherentes, sino que lo veía desafiante, con ambos brazos cruzados y enarcando una sus cejas rubias—. ¿Qué...? —No lo dejó ni terminar la oración y empezó a reclamarle, ofendida no sé de qué acoso sexual, de la escasa comprensión que recibía de todos, de lo idiota e insensible que era él...¡Un momento! ¡Nadie le decía idiota al grandioso Ayato-sama!—. Chichinashi, ¿te atreviste a insultarme? —pronunció con tono tétrico y un aura maligna rodeándole, cualquier persona con sentido común se arrodillaría y suplicaría clemencia, cualquiera que no estuviera con dolores de muerte y sangrando por lugares que no deberían tener esa clase de uso.

— ¿Tú qué crees zopenco? —soltó cínica y más tarde se arrepintió, ¿qué mierdas había estado diciendo? ¡Si será estúpida y boquita floja! ¡La matará, Ayato la matará! Contuvo un grito ensordecedor y se alejo varios pasos, con todo y piernas temblorosas, debería correr pero se sentía tan torpe, que el solo pensar en el intento de fuga solo le proyectaba imágenes de ella cayendo de boca, llorando y con un Ayato riéndose en su cara, diciéndole lo sosa que era, y Komori no estaba de animo como para poder soportarlo—. Ayato-kun yo...—dijo como buscando perdón, pero al ver la sonrisa retorcida del vampiro comprendió que era una causa perdida.

—Tu te lo buscaste Chichinashi —Yui mantuvo su boca cerrada para no chillar, se dio la vuelta en un intento inútil para salvar su vida, pero Ayato era mucho más rápido, no por nada se trataba de un vampiro, ¡era obvió que él era superior a ella! Bueno, al menos en lo que se refería a la condición física; Ayato la mataría y después la reviviría para matarla de nuevo, si se enterara que por un instante Yui pensó que él era estúpido.

Para su desagrado el pelirrojo la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca izquierda y prácticamente la arrastro hacia un aula en desuso, el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada fue como una orden de ejecución, ¡ella no anhelaba que su cabeza rodara! ¡oh, cielos no! ¡NO!—. ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa? Es rara, tu rostro debería mostrar miedo y desesperación —Siendo honesto, Yui comenzaba a darle miedo con esa cara de maniaca en pleno delirio divino, ¿qué coño le ocurría a la pecho plano? Más bien...¡¿por qué cojones debería siquiera importarle?! En su pánico Yui no alcanzo a notar el ligero sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Ayato—. Mírame —Le ordenó, Komori solo se encogió de miedo, el vampiro bufó exasperado, se acercó tanto que los labios de ambos estuvieron a poco de tocarse, Yui adquirió un tono rojo y él solo se burló de ella, ¿por qué Ayato era tan insensible?

El vampiro se concentró en el cuello de ella, su lengua recorrió la piel cálida y suave, justo cuando estuvo a punto de encajar sus colmillos en la carne tierna, un sollozo lo detuvo por un instante, al final optó por restarle importancia y seguir con su objetivo— ¡Eres un maldito refrigerador andante de mierda! —¿Refrigerador andante? ¿por qué rayos un refrigerador? Ayato soltó unas carcajadas demasiado ruidosas y Komori se avergonzó, sin embargo inflo el pecho y con decisión se enfrento al mayor de los trillizos, más que nada por los dolores que tenia que por defender su dignidad. Actuó de forma increíble, Ayato jamás pensó que una mujer tan llorona y débil seria capaz de sacarlo de encima, anonadado quedo sentado en el suelo, reaccionó después de segundos infinitos, listo para reclamar, pero la expresión tan aterradora que le mandaba Yui lo enmudeció—. ¡Eres un cabrón insensible! ¡torpe! ¿acaso no puedes comprender que me siento mal? ¡no, porque tú eres un hombre! ¡nunca entenderás este dolor! —Le grito de pie y mirando al pelirrojo como si quisiera matarlo, ¡era atemorizante! ¡¿pero qué bicho le había picado a la tabla?! ¿había perdido la razón cierto? ¡Sí, tenia que ser eso! ¡La plana solo se volvió loca!

De algún modo Ayato sintió algo extraño esparcirse por su pecho, era de esa clase de sentimiento que te decía que actuaste mal, ¡pero de ningún modo lo aceptaría y mucho menos se disculparía con Chichinashi! ¡Además, no era su culpa que la rubia estuviera tan zafada y temperamental! De nuevo, como parecía que seguiría ocurriendo por lo que resta del día, Yui lo desconcertó aun más; primero ella comenzó a llorar con intensidad y a balbucear, para después gritarle con claridad, que todo era su culpa, que porqué era tan desconsiderado, que porqué no podía dejarla en paz.

¡Porque era suya y por lo tanto podía hacerle lo que se le viniera en gana, por eso!

Claro que en un momento como aquel no se lo diría, no era como si le tuviera miedo, no, claro que no, ¡aquello jamás!—D-deja de llorar Chichinashi —Sin embargo su voz salió temblorosa, le gustaba apreciar el rostro lloroso de Yui pero este tipo de cara sollozante no le agradaba, solo le dejaba un pésimo sabor en la boca, y Ayato estaba confundido, harto de tanto grito y situación absurda, estúpida, ¿qué rayos hizo para merecer semejante castigo?

Ayato iba a callar a Yui, iba, porque desde el suelo tuvo la pequeña visión de la ropa interior de Yui, y lo que vio lo dejó confundido, un poco preocupado pero no lo admitiría en esta vida y mucho menos en la otra, si era que moría en esta; algo rojo logró captar su visión, osado se levanto, Komori quedó en silencio y de nuevo lo observó con miedo, ignorando el comportamiento tan cambiante de Yui, el vampiro consiguió que la chica quedara en el suelo, abrió las piernas de ella con todo y gritos de amenaza, _"Sí que hoy esta trastornada"_ pensó con molestia.

Ante los ojos del pelirrojo quedo la prenda interior, Yui se tapo la cara avergonzada y jurando venganza, _"¿Venganza? si ni siquiera eres capaz de huir ni defenderte, ¿cómo rayos te vas a vengar?"_se dijo con pesimismo la chica.

Ayato quedó paralizado, la chica sangraba, pero esa sangre tenia un olor distinto, sus manos temblaron—¿Por qué estas sangrando? ¿no será que...? —Incapaz de completar la frase, llegaron a él un millón de posibilidades, ¿y si ella tenia alguna enfermedad y se estaba muriendo? No, no podría ser eso, el olor de los enfermos era repugnante, además de muy notable y fácil de diferenciar ¿y si alguno de sus hermanos se le adelanto o se atrevió a lastimar a su Yui? De solo pensarlo una furia inmensa lo atacó, ¡los mataría! pero antes la mataría a ella por dejarse, por descuidada, ¿acaso Komori era tonta? ¡Nunca se debía bajar la guardia en un sitio lleno de vampiros con tendencias sádicas! Ayato sintió un dolor de cabeza nacer, soltó un largo suspiro y vio a Yui de forma intensa, obligándola a responder su anterior cuestión—, me estoy impacientando Yui, ¡contesta!

Yui solo mostró una mueca de fastidio, al vampiro empezó a cansarle aquella actitud—Sí Ayato-kun, has acertado —Al pelirrojo se le fue el aire, ¿cómo ella era capaz de pronunciarlo con un tono tan grosero?

— ¡Estas mal! ¿cómo pudiste dejar que Laito te lastimara de esa forma? —Nombró a su hermano mayor porque él era el más pervertido de todos—, ¡eres una idiota! —gritó enfurecido, ¿cómo era posible que permitió que tocaran una de sus pertenencias? Era inaceptable y también extraño, porque al mismo tiempo era como si aquello no fuese el único detalle que le importara.

¿Ayato la había llamado por su nombre hace tan solo unos minutos? Fue sorpresivo, Yui fue acariciada por algo cálido que tocó su corazón, tanto que su expresión se ablandó y miró al pelirrojo con cariño, el momento seria más romántico si ella no estuviera en el suelo y con las piernas abiertas, súper expuesta, y el vampiro como causante de todo, pero incluso de aquella manera Yui pensó que nada podría arruinar la situación.

Error, después de todo el hombre que la atrae era Ayato Sakamaki, un idiota con el ego elevando hasta la luna y claro esta, más lento que una tortuga.

Escuchar como un montón de sandeces salían de esos labios tan apetecibles…_"¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!"_le originó una decepción, una que dio paso a una ira incontrolable— ¿De qué mierda hablas? —espetó, con sus manos intentó pegarle en la cara al menor de los trillizos, y fue así como comenzó una clara lucha por el control, hubo demasiado forcejeo, por un instante un orgullo masculino fue destrozado, pero la situación cambio, aunque eso sí, la rubia se llevo el trofeo de plantarle un puñetazo al vampiro, el inmortal se controlo nivel más haya del experto para no dañar a su comida. Al final, para su poca fortuna, Ayato ganó la pelea, Yui gruñó de frustración—. ¡El único idiota aquí eres tú! ¡Es obvio que estoy en mi días pendejo!

_Estoy en mis días, estoy en mis días, estoy en mis días_, se repitió una y otra vez en la mente de Ayato Sakamaki— ¿Estas en…?

De algún modo, Yui presintió que dijo algo que jamás debió pronunciar, y mucho menos enfrente de Ayato, el horror en la cara de él se lo confirmó, pero si ya la había medio regado…¿por qué no regarla por completo? Total, ¿qué otro daño podría ocasionar? Rió nerviosa.

—Sí, estoy menstruando Ayato-kun.

¡Un momento! Yui…¡estaba en sus días! Ayato comprendió después de varios minutos, Komori se preocupó porque el vampiro se volvió aun más pálido de lo que era, cuando ella se disponía a tocarlo para hacerlo reaccionar, él se alejo de Yui como si está tuviera la peste, a la rubia le dio un tic en la ceja derecha por la incredulidad, ¿pero qué fue eso? Con el ceño fruncido avanzo hacia Ayato, pero él siguió alejándose de ella, antes de siquiera gritarle por su actitud absurda y grosera, él se fue corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Yui quedo con una horrible sensación, una sensación que le exigía que cuando fuera el momento, pateara al pelirrojo por estúpido e insensible.

Con la dignidad por los suelos acomodó su uniforme y fue directo al aula donde olvido su maletín, al llegar al salón donde se impartía la clase de Física recibió una reprimenda por parte del profesor, debido a su gran tardanza, mientras iba al asiento correspondiente maldijo en silencio a cierto ególatra por quitarle valioso tiempo, también por ilusionarla y dejarla como novia de rancho: vestida y alborotada. Por todos los medios intento concentrarse pero los dolores infernales la incapacitaron, derrotada, no le quedó más que mostrar una cara de absoluto interés al discurso del profesor, no debía tener problemas académicos, de lo contrario Reiji la castigaría, y los castigos de Reiji eran aterradores, de solo pensarlo tembló y le rogó a cualquier Dios existente que se apiadara de su alma.

El timbre se oyó y para Yui sonó como si millones de ángeles le cantaran al oído, se dirigió con un animo más decente hacia el estacionamiento, en aquella ocasión no tuvo que esperar a nadie fuera del aula, puesto que Kanato no entro a Física y Ayato continuaba desaparecido—Cobarde —murmuró con desprecio Komori. Estar dentro de la limusina rodeada por cinco vampiros, logró que la realidad casi la dejara noqueada, los hermanos Sakamaki eran vampiros y por lo tanto reconocían los diferentes olores que desprendían sus víctimas ¿verdad? Eso quería decir que los Sakamaki sabrían con espantosa facilidad que estaba en plena menstruación ¿cierto?

¡No! ¡No y más no! Por más que Komori Yui quisiera gritar y tirarse del automóvil, ante todo debía ocultar su condición, tal vez con suerte ellos no se darían cuenta, ¡Ayato no se entero hasta que ella misma se lo confesó! Pero era Ayato, Ayato era muy lento para entender al prójimo. Observó de reojo a sus acompañantes, todos parecían actuar como de costumbre, todos excepto Laito, él le regalo una sonrisa inquietante, ¡seguro planeaba una atrocidad! Tal vez incluso pensaba en chantajearla… ¿pero para obtener qué? Se sonrojo al imaginar todas las posibilidades, nerviosa decidió mejor mirar hacia otro lado, concretamente al paisaje que se podía apreciar por la ventana del auto.

La limusina frenó y ella corrió hacia su habitación, ¿cómo podría aguantar dos días más? Muy apenas soporto parte del primero con Ayato, respiró hondo y optó por prestarle atención a pendientes de vida o muerte, con el corazón en la garganta busco debajo de la cama, cuando sus manos tocaron el objetivo, saco una bolsa de la que extrajo un pequeño paquete de toallas sanitarias.

Yui contuvo el grito de horror, solo le quedaba una…¡UNA!

_"¡Mierda!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor.<strong>

Bueno, en mi defensa diré que tenia que escribirlo (?), culpo sobre todo a una prima por dejarme con la siguiente duda: "¿Los vampiros saben cuando una esta en sus días?" La historia serán solo seis capítulos, en fin, ojalá hayan disfrutado de esta primera parte, los comentarios o criticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas.

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT.** _21/Marzo/1016._ Para corregir la redacción y ortografía, se recomienda leer esta nueva versión del capítulo.

**Disclaimer:**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

**Advertencias:**Situaciones absurdas, un pésimo sentido del humor, lenguaje malsonante, OoC [Fuera de personaje], insinuaciones de shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], pero muy leves y secundarias cabe mencionar, además de trama floja y súper clichés.

**Aclaraciones:**_"Pensamientos"__._ Yui solo tiene un mes con la familia Sakamaki, y no se toma en cuenta el Dark Fate, más bien, tampoco mucho de More Blood, originalmente los Mukami no tendrían ninguna aparición, pero al final tendrán pequeños momentos y contados, puesto que no los manejo muy bien (…muy apenas puedo con los Sakamaki).

* * *

><p><strong>La regla<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Palabras: **4999.

— ¡Me lleva la...!

El grito de frustración e ira de Komori Yui resonó por toda y más allá de la mansión, incluso en aquellos sitios pequeños y escondidos, sitios llenos de ratas, cucarachas, arañas y quien sabe qué más monstruosidades. Varias aves aturdidas emprendieron el vuelo, los perros, los pocos que vivían en los terrenos de la familia Sakamaki, comenzaron a ladrar fuerte y sin deseos de parar, un pobre e incauto gato perdió el equilibrio ante el infernal sonido, cayendo sobre sus patas, erizó su pelaje y en una furia animal maulló descontento, como si maldijera al humano idiota que lo distrajo. Si tuvieran vecinos, era probable que hubieran pensado que alguien murió, fue asesinado o bien, se cayó de las escaleras o se pegó en el dedo pequeño del pie.

Shu se levanto de jalón, ¿qué fue ese grito? ¿acaso el viejo les mando una antigua novia ofendida? ¡Ah! ¡Pero que molesto! Un ligero dolor de cabeza le surgió, genial, simplemente genial, se le fue también el sueño, gruño y miro aburrido el techo del pasillo, sí, estaba acostado en uno de los tantos corredores de la mansión, ¿pero importaba? No, claro que no, cerró los ojos esperanzado por recuperar su armonía, de lo contrario la humana tendría que hacerse responsable por su futuro insomnio.

Reiji por su parte, al escuchar tal grito, pegó un ligero salto y una de sus amadas tazas se le resbalo de las manos, ante los ojos del vampiro todo sucedió en cámara lenta; por un segundo se vio tentado a revolcarse en el suelo con tal de no arruinar su colección, el vidrio chocando y volviéndose añicos, un grito de indignación y dolor desgarrador surgió de la garganta del inmortal— ¡No, mi bebé!

El recién grito, que parecía más como un lamento fantasmal ¿lo origino Yui?, Ayato sintió como sus tripas se retorcían, ¿eso serian los nervios? ¡y todo era culpa de la tabla! Como le exasperaba tener que preocuparse por la humana...¿él de verdad utilizo una palabra tan comprometedora? Se sonrojo con intensidad, bueno, de todas formas Yui no se enteraría, no era como si ella pudiera leer la mente. Se rió de forma nerviosa, no quería portarse como un mocoso asustadizo, pero el tema de la menstruación lo incomodaba y aterraba, aun conservaba frescas las memorias (traumas) provocados por su madre, pudo seguir divagando toda la madrugada sino fuera por otro grito potente, ¿bebé? ¿Reiji los hizo tíos y no les dijo? Ayato tropezó con una piedra por el shock, _"¿Una piedra es en serio?"__,_ y su amado takoyaki termino en el fondo de la fuente, transcurrieron segundos infernales, segundos donde Ayato miró incrédulo el agua cristalina— ¡Mi comida! —reacciono por fin, y realmente por un momento le cruzo la idea de mojarse y recoger el takoyaki, sin embargo empleo demasiada fuerza de voluntad para contenerse, _"No es tan malo, puedo comprar otros...creo, ¡maldición!"_.

Kanato Sakamaki contemplaba el lago desde la orilla del puente, cuando el grito de la mortal lo distrajo y asusto a tal punto que soltó a Teddy, su amado oso de felpa se perdió entre las aguas turbias, corrección, no eran turbias; pero en aquel instante para el inestable todo era horrible y peligroso. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo con firmeza, lloroso y con una terrible preocupación en el pecho, soltó— ¡No! ¡Teddy no mueras! —al segundo siguiente se vio a Kanato lanzarse al lago en una acción desesperada para recuperar a su preciado amigo.

La humana definitivamente lo pagaría.

Era entretenido, jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza que el internet fuera tan divertido, los humanos si que podían crear inventos útiles, además las idioteces que algunos subían lograban que soltara grandes carcajadas. Estuvo durante dos horas navegando con calma e inocencia, hasta que se topo con un enlace _caliente_, uno que lo mando a otro video algo inesperado, por primera vez en su vida, Laito Sakamaki tuvo curiosidad por el sexo gay, ante tal descubrimiento personal se sonrojo un poco y se sintió cohibido, ¿él tímido? parecía una broma absurda, un grito por parte de su bitch-chan lo inquieto más, ¿qué le habría ocurrido a la perrita? Escucho segundos después más alboroto por parte de sus demás hermanos— ¿Eh? ¿por qué todos gritan?... ¡Mierda! ¡Se me cerró la página!

Salió del ataúd intranquilo, con aquella sensación rara que carcome el pecho, esa que te jura que algo terrible ocurrirá; Komori gritó, sus hermanos también, pero Subaru reconocía que sus familiares eran _algo_, corrección, eran muy exagerados, lo que resultaba irónico porque ellos decían que la humana era muy nena, cuando sus mismos hermanos eran más molestos y delicados que una mocosa de cinco años. Dejando de lado a toda esa bola lamentable de hombres, sus pensamientos regresaron a Yui, ella actuó muy extraño en la limusina, con el corazón en la mano Subaru decidió darle una vuelta. Recorrer el extenso pasillo fue demasiado horroroso, con su estómago revuelto y su mente donde las ideas nefastas no dejaban de chocar, tan nervioso que se le olvido que podía usar su habilidad de teletransportación, y ahorrarse aquel martirio. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, ¿él pidiendo permiso? ¡Ah! Lo que el sentimentalismo barato ocasionaba, escucho el sonido de algún objeto romperse, un grito nuevo por parte de Komori y Subaru no soporto más, derribo la puerta y entro asustado— ¡Yui! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Si que tenia suerte, cielos, ¿qué podía hacer con tanta jodida suerte? Gruñendo cual bestia, comenzó una búsqueda extrema por toda la habitación, abrió los cajones de la mesa de noche, vacío el contenido en el suelo, varios esmaltes y el poco maquillaje que poseía se rompió, por poco se arranco un mechón de cabello del coraje y desesperación, cuando saco todas sus prendas de vestir del ropero escucho el grito de Reiji, arqueo una ceja incrédula, porque Reiji no era precisamente muy expresivo que digamos, se encogió de hombros, tenia asuntos más importantes que resolver, minutos más tarde oyó a los trillizos también provocar alboroto, bufó, ¿qué demonios les ocurría a los vampiros? Tampoco era como si le importara, pensó y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo, para después decirse a sí misma, tonta. Se mordió el labio inferior, solo quedaba meterse debajo de la cama, con decisión se adentro en aquella oscuridad, por supuesto que con una pequeña lámpara de compañera. Ropa sucia, ropa sucia y más ropa sucia, uno que otro zapato y calcetas, con pésimo olor gracias, otro problema con el que tendría que lidiar, fantástico.

¿Retirarse? ¡Jamás! Debía encontrar otra toalla...bueno, al menos eso creía hasta que se topó con un inconveniente.

Un inconveniente muy asqueroso, una sola palabra, cinco letras: **Araña**.

Una enorme araña del tamaño de su mano o más, peluda y viéndola con sus psicópatas ojos, en una de las esquinas, Yui chillo, haciéndose bolas muy apenas salió de aquella cueva, ¡las odiaba! Hasta hubiera preferido toparse con una cucaracha, se quito los restos de telaraña de su rubio cabello, siguió chillando, después procedió a gruñir y a rodar por todo el suelo, ¡si la frustración no la mataba, seguro que sus dolores si lo conseguían! Perdida, estaba perdida, se mancharía y seria la burla de todos...bueno, si lo pensaba mejor, no era tan malo, rió como histérica; tan retraída estuvo que termino por pegarse contra una de las patas del escritorio (donde usualmente hacia sus deberes académicos), tirando de paso un vaso de vidrio. Ni siquiera un segundo y su puerta reposo en el suelo, muerta, y el homicida fue nada menos que Subaru Sakamaki— ¡¿Pero qué rayos te crees que haces? ¿sabes lo que cuesta? ¿o que tendré que pagarlo y que seré regañada? Te recuerdo que tu amado padre muy apenas me mantiene, y Reiji no deja de quejarse como mujer con menopausia.

Subaru parpadeo varias veces asombrado, porque se trataba de Komori Yui, la chica que jamás gritaba, ni pronunciaba palabras malsonantes y que no era más que amor y paz. Alarmado, por que la joven se haya dado un buen golpe, se acercó a Yui y posó una de sus manos en la frente de ella, verificando su temperatura, dado que viéndola con más definición, no parecía tener ninguna protuberancia ni moretón— No pareces tener tampoco fiebre... ¿estas bien?

— ¿No me escuchaste cierto? ¡hombre tenias que ser! —terminó por gritar, torció la boca y no se quedó con las ganas, le dio un fuerte pisotón, sí, con el poco tacón de sus zapatos, Subaru soltó un quejido y la vio molesto, ¡pero él solo se preocupó! ¿acaso era malo? Le dedico la mirada usual que la hacia encogerse de miedo y disculparse, sin embargo en aquella ocasión Yui no se dejó intimidar y le sostuvo fiera el combate.

La rubia jamás lo había observado de aquella forma tan intensa, sin evitarlo Subaru se sonrojo hasta las orejas y desvió la vista hacia algo mucho más interesante y seguro—No me respondiste.

—Estoy bien ¿no me ves?

Yui le contestó muy seca, Komori estaba cabreada y con un ceño fruncido muy prominente, Subaru trago saliva con dificultad, nunca fue ni sería bueno para arreglar sus errores, para hablar de sus sentimientos. Antes de siquiera cometer otro acto estúpido, la voz de Reiji se alzó furiosa.

— ¡Subaru! ¡¿qué te dije sobre derribar puertas?! —Reiji estaba descompuesto y un poco sonrojado, también se veía como si hubiese llorado por horas y corrido por kilómetros, era obvio que subió a prisas cegado por la ira, los vampiros si que podían ser tontos cuando los dominaba una emoción, mira que dejar de lado su habilidad de teletransportación—. Subaru haz el favor de salir, y tú, sí, te estoy hablando a ti humana, en diez minutos te quiero en mi laboratorio ¿entendiste?

Yui asintió frenética, con regla o sin regla, Reiji le seguía dando un buen ejemplo de respeto y autoridad. Vamos, era Reiji, nunca podría gritarle...a menos de que buscara una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Eso si, nada la salvaría del sermón—Todo es tu culpa, ¡fuera! —saco con empujones a Subaru, que ni tiempo tuvo para disculparse y defenderse.

¡Genial! Ahora Yui estaba enojada con él.

¡Genial! Ahora Reiji la regañaría.

_"Esto no podría ser peor"_Pensaron ambos, ignorantes sobre el futuro que se avecinaba.

* * *

><p>Era un asco.<p>

Muy apenas era capaz de dar un paso, por lo que se sostenía de la pared, ¿por qué le vino la regla tan fuerte? ¿o siempre fue de aquel modo? Los veinticinco días de libertad se veían tan lejanos, intento contener sus lloriqueos, ahora que recordaba, siempre tenia a la mano pastillas para calmar su agonía, ¿qué haría? No podría aguantar un sermón, con ese dolor de mierda tan supremo que la buscaba doblar en dos, ¿por qué tuvo que ser mujer? ¡Todo seria más fácil si tuviera un pene! Aunque si fuera hombre saldría más difícil ocultar su excitación ¿no? Y ella no quería tener que escuchar comentarios sarcásticos por parte de los vampiros, suficiente tenia con que casi todos los días, al menos uno de ellos, le dijera pervertida, sí, ella era algo pervertida ¿quién no lo es?, pero no por ello se lo debían repetir cada cinco malditos minutos, así que, después de una exhausta reflexión, acepto que era mejor ser mujer. Con todo y tirones de infarto continuó el camino, con un gesto notable en el rostro de _mátenme_ o _los-matare-a-todos_, en medio de sus delirios estuvo cerca de pisar a Shu, el muy holgazán parecía tan cómodo que por un instante deseo arruinar su tranquilidad, podría saltar arriba de él, o bien gritarle hasta reventarle los tímpanos, sonrió con maldad, sí, podría pero no lo haría, después de todo ella era demasiado gentil y Shu no solía tratarla mal.

A punto de irse, dado que ya iba tarde con Reiji, se dio cuenta de que Shu tenia los ojos clavados en cierta parte privada de ella. Contuvo un chillido, se alejo unos cuantos pasos y le lanzó una mirada fulminante al rubio flojo, ¿en serio él le había estado viendo las bragas? ¿Shu? La cara de Yui se torno roja de vergüenza y enojo, ¡con lo educado y amable que él se comporto por semanas! Ni siquiera la ataco, de algún modo Yui se sintió decepcionada; tal parecía que jamás podría bajar la guardia con ninguno de los hermanos Sakamaki— ¡¿Shu-san qué...?!

—No seas tan ruidosa —el inmortal solo se limito a bostezar y a cerrar de nuevo los ojos.

A veces, realmente no sabia que pensar de Shu. También le irritaba, más ahora contando el hecho de que andaba en sus días, que él pasara de ella tan sencillo, no, no había nada que confundir, no era por alguna razón romántica, era más por un sentimiento fraternal, Shu era justo como el típico hermano mayor despreocupado, y Komori creía que no le quedaba mejor otro papel. Y como supuesta hermana, a Yui no le agradaba ser ignorada, no cuando un estado muy sensible la cubría.

— ¡Pues no me mires la ropa interior!

— ¿De qué te quejas? Eres tú la que se puso tan expuesta y en mi campo de visión.

Komori Yui estaba demasiado roja, tanto que en cualquier instante humo podría salir de sus orejas. Bueno, Shu sacó a relucir un buen punto, ¡pero de todas formas no podía dárselas de fisgón! Le iba a soltar un par de verdades cuando él la interrumpió—Suerte con tu inconveniente.

— ¿Disculpa? —soltó en torno cortante, de algún modo el firme piso pareció temblar, él no se refería a _**eso**_...¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué reaccionas a la defensiva? Que mujer más molesta; no es como si la menstruación fuera algo anormal y solo de humanos.

— ¿Pero cómo un vampiro podría...? —preguntó, ¿no se suponía que ellos estaban de algún modo muertos? Ahora que lo miraba con claridad, ¿cómo siquiera ellos nacieron? Algo muerto no podría crear vida ¿o si? Llevaba un mes rodeada de vampiros y ni siquiera conocía algo tan básico sobre ellos, resultaba algo vergonzoso—. Espera, si lo crees tan normal, ¿por qué no lo llamas por su nombre? —cuestionó, más que nada para tratar de olvidar su reciente desliz, ignorancia más bien.

Shu soltó un largo suspiro, quería dormir pero mientras no despistara un poco a Yui, no tendría calma para cumplir su objetivo—Me refería a tu falta de toallas sanitarias.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? En primer lugar…¿por qué deduces que estoy en mis días? —¿Acaso su teoría era correcta? ¿los vampiros se daban cuenta del cambio mensual? Por algún motivo, ya no se sentía tan incomoda con Shu…tal vez era porque él parecía tan calmado.

—En la limusina actuaste raro, más raro de lo común, también el olor que desprendes esta diferente, algo más ¿amargo? Más el hecho de que gritaste desesperada, llegue a la conclusión de que se te acabaron y que has sido tomada por sorpresa.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, antes de siquiera pronunciar otra duda, Shu de nuevo cerro sus ojos y recibió gustoso al sueño, Yui supo que no importaba cuanto insistiera, Shu no le contestaría, ¡si solo era lindo cuando le convenía! Resignada retomo su camino.

Fue una autentica sorpresa el análisis del vago de la familia, no todos los días ves a Shu siendo perspicaz y productivo.

No como Ayato, de solo recordarlo la sangre le hervía...¿por qué no pudo gustarle alguien menos estúpido?

* * *

><p>Mientras más avanzaba, los pasillos daban la apariencia de extenderse hasta el infinito, su corazón latía desbocado, su tez palidecía a cada segundo y presentía que en cualquier instante perdería el conocimiento. Yui realmente no deseaba ir con Reiji, quien sabía que maldad le haría, si por muy educado que se viera el vampiro era todo menos gentil, aunque si se actualizaba, el inmortal desde hace pocos días comenzó a comportarse más como una madre regañona, incluso a brindar pequeños detalles amables, de igual forma Yui no quería arriesgarse, no vaya a ocurrirle lo mismo que con Shu, además Reiji era serio, los serios siempre eran los peores y más torcidos, también muy en el fondo, y con una facilidad para alterarla, tenia el molesto presentimiento de que Reiji descubriría su estado, y una charla sobre la menstruación, o cualquier percance que pudiera originar Yui, en medio de sus cambios bruscos de humor o aparente nueva rebeldía, no seria para nada grato.<p>

Con apariencia de una persona a punto de ser ejecutada, tocó la puerta del laboratorio, el sitio personal donde Reiji solía encerrarse a crear quien sabe qué venenos, si que era dulce el vampiro—Reiji-san, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó titubeante, mierda, que maldito miedo la quemaba.

—Adelante —sanguinario y todos los demás términos de maldad era Reiji, pero bien que el condenado poseía una voz muy atractiva...¿qué rayos acababa de pensar? No entendía, en un momento lo creía el peor de los monstruos y al siguiente lo consideraba sexy, joder. Bueno, hasta eso, podría echarle toda la culpa a los Sakamaki, ella era perfectamente normal hasta que los conoció y tuvo la desgracia de convivir con ellos.

No importaba que tanto fuera contra la corriente, era inevitable que tarde o temprano se le terminarían por pegar las mañas de ellos.

—Toma asiento —En su estómago se formó un tornado, un tornado de nervios, sus manos hasta sudaban, ni qué mencionar de su reseca garganta.

Muy apenas fue capaz de entrar al cuarto, sus movimientos fueron tensos e inseguros, ¿por qué tenia que soportar esto? Suficiente tuvo con la lentitud de Ayato y con la grosería de Subaru.

—Me gustaría que habláramos sobre el pequeño incidente de hace un momento.

Yui soltó el aire retenido, la jodida puerta, Reiji solo quería discutir sobre el diminuto percance…¡que alivio! ¡Dios por fin escucho sus ruegos! De ahora en adelante iría más seguido a la iglesia a rezar, aunque bueno, ella ya demostraba toda su devoción diariamente, ¿tal vez debería pensar en otra idea? Al notar que Reiji parecía esperar por una respuesta, se sonrojo, tosió e intento conseguir que su voz no sonara muy aguda, le sonrió tímida, como disculpa; para su poca fortuna, un retorcijón espanto cualquier contestación agradable.

¡Malditos dolores!

—No veo porque tiene que discutir esto conmigo, además es innecesario, dado que el responsable fue Subaru —comentó, al segundo siguiente deseo saltar del edificio más alto, ¿cómo se le ocurrió hablarle a Reiji tan grosero? ¡Seria un milagro que no la matara! Aunque primero, seguro la drogaría, después procedería a vengarse de forma inhumana y ahora si, vendría su tan destinado final, ¡pero que trágico! ¡y todo por culpa de su boquita!

Extraño.

Reiji ni siquiera la miro feo, más bien parecía algo incomodo, como si no quisiera discutir el tema con ella, ¿pero por qué se pondría tan fuera de sí mismo por una bendita puerta? A menos…de que se refiriera a otro asunto—No estoy hablando de la puerta —Le tomaron más de cinco minutos a Yui procesar la oración, la repitió en su cabeza más de un millón de veces, porque simplemente no le encontraba sentido, mas bien, no le quería hallar la lógica; Komori palideció hasta lo imposible y Reiji se encontraba en peor estado, tratando de no mostrar nervios, vamos, un vampiro no podía exponer debilidad enfrente de un ordinario mortal.

Yui trabajo duro para comprender la situación, después de un gran esfuerzo, no era que fuera estúpida, simplemente estaba en negación, halló una conclusión, la cual consiguió que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Es que esto no debería pasarle a ella.

¡Mierda! ¡NO! No, no, no.

¡De ningún modo Reiji hablaría de esos días con ella! ¿Verdad?

— ¿Por qué gritaste? —soltó con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, aunque por dentro fuera todo un desastre—. Ahórrate las excusas tontas.

Directo, ¿cómo podría engañarlo o al menos retrasar la charla? ¡Rayos!—No fue nada del otro mundo, en serio —¿La regó cierto? ¡Pero era que no tenia cabeza para inventarse algo creíble! Al menos no ahora, no cuando un montón de miniYui corrían desesperadas, sin orden y asustadas por todo su cerebro.

—Estas bajo la responsabilidad de la familia Sakamaki, por lo tanto tu bienestar debe asegurarse —Reiji soltó un largo suspiro, se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y llevo una mano al rostro, en una forma de soportar la presión, se suponía que jamás tendría esa clase de platica, ni siquiera con sus hijas, pero no, su padre tenia que enviarles una humana distraída, cabe decir que los anteriores sacrificios venían conscientes y preparadas para cualquier inconveniente—. No mientas, de lo contrario será peor para ti.

—No veo a donde quiere ir, ¿qué tiene que grite? ¿siempre lo hago no? —dijo a la ligera, después se sonrojo con intensidad, ¿qué se suponía que estaba diciendo? ¡Que pena! _"Ya, mátenme de una buena vez por todas"._

O al menos que le controlen la lengua, para no soltar tantas revelaciones, que no hacían más que quemarla y sola, para acabar de joderla.

—El escándalo fue diferente, también te informo que le causaste problemas a todos —contuvo un sollozo nada digno, ¡había perdido su taza favorita!

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Yui, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y también culpable, culpa que no le duro ni un minuto, ¡es que no! ¡no podía aguantar más sermón cuando se estaba muriendo!—. Ya dije, que no ocurre nada.

—Sé honesta, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de castigarte.

Y las palabras mágicas hicieron mella en el razonamiento de Yui, enderezo la espalda y, para poner todo más horrible, tartamudeó—Pero…pero…bueno, es que y-yo, yo…

— ¿Estas en el periodo no? El olor que desprendes es algo diferente —soltó sin juegos previos, de lo contrario jamás llegarían a ningún sitio, carraspeo, con todo y nudo en la garganta prosiguió—. Dado que es demasiado claro, que información sobre la menstruación no te falta, supongo que el problema radica en las toallas, ¿tienes o no?

Yui sonrojada pronunció débil y súper bajo, casi inexistente—No, no tengo.

— ¿En serio? —dijo incrédulo, ¡ah! Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, frotó su sienes—, ¿por qué? ¿acaso no tienes un calendario?

Ni siquiera era vergonzoso, solo quería que la tierra se la tragara— ¿Cómo sabe tantos detalles Reiji-san?

El segundo hermano tosió, visiblemente incomodo y con un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas—Seria una vergüenza no conocer nada sobre la especie de la cual me alimento ¿no? —Respiro hondo, y si los dos tuvieran más confianza, seguro ambos soltarían sonidos de frustración y desesperación—, además las humanas no son las únicas que sufren tales días.

…

—Madre ¿estas bien? —ante tal pregunta, la rubia se retorció en la cama, maldiciendo en su interior el haberse dejado convencer por Karl Heinz y ser un vampiro; no había nada más horrible que tu propio cuerpo estuviera desechando la poca humanidad que te quedaba.

—Reiji, pásame un poco de agua por favor, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde esta Shu? —apenas pronunció, en tono débil y cansado.

—No, lo siento.

— ¡Mierda! Ese cabrón esta evadiendo sus responsabilidades —bramó con furia y aventó una de sus almohadas.

— ¡Mamá!

—Disculpa Reiji —dijo de pronto apenada, pero después mostró un semblante más serio que el de un muerto—, ¿crees que podrías convencer a Shu de estudiar? Por favor —lo ultimo lo comento con una dulzura tan dudosa y aterradora, que Reiji no pudo más que asentir.

—S-sí —salió corriendo del cuarto, su madre si que daba miedo cuando quería.

…

—Reiji-san, ¡Reiji-san! —él nombrado parpadeó, ¿no estaba con su insoportable y cambiante madre? Recompuso su imagen, sin embargo nada evito que Yui tuviera sus cejas rubias casi juntas, molesta claro, porque él vampiro la ignoro por varios minutos, minutos dónde se quedo perdido en la nada—. Es que se quedo ido.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

Exasperado, respiró varias veces— ¿Por qué olvidaste cuando te llegaba la menstruación? —Al ver que Yui solo se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, dio un ligero golpe a los brazos de la silla, Yui salto asustada—. Puedes retirarte, no te preocupes más tarde podrás comprar lo que necesites, pero solo si uno de nosotros te acompaña.

"_¡Mierda!"_

* * *

><p>Se movió incomoda en el asiento, todos la miraban fijo, incluso Subaru que siempre trataba de pasar desapercibido. Reiji se veía como toda una madre, despidiendo seriedad y al mismo tiempo compresión, de solo notarlo Yui tembló, ¿era una especie de castigo no? Porque al final no le dio información y se comporto muy terca, Reiji si que podía ser más resentido que una mujer con el corazón roto, ¡cielos! ¡estaba jodida! De solo pensar que tendría que ir con alguno de los Sakamaki por toallas sanitarias, hacía que muriera de la pena. La voz clara de Reiji corto todos sus pensamientos depresivos y exagerados—Dado que la humana esta menstruando, y no tiene toallas, alguno tendrá que acompañarla a la tienda más cercana —dijo con tono estricto, con sus cejas casi juntas en un obvio gesto de amenaza, contra todo aquel que osara interrumpirlo.<p>

Pero como sus hermanos son unos idiotas, en opinión humilde de Reiji, era de esperarse que abrieran la boca para quejarse y soltar comentarios fuera de lugar.

— ¡¿Por qué tenemos que ir con ella?! —bramo Subaru, aunque su sonrojo no tenia coherencia con su imagen de chico rudo.

— ¡Bitch-chan esta en sus días! ¿no quieres hacer ejercicio conmigo? Sabes, dicen que es muy bueno para volver más pasables esos días.

— ¡Cállate pervertido! Como si fuera a dejar que le pongas las manos encima —Le grito el menor de todos, Laito por su parte solo mantuvo una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Subaru eres tan tierno —Le dijo juguetón el mayor de los trillizos. Fue extraño, porque Laito miro a Subaru de forma...rara, ¿o eran solo alucinaciones de Yui? El dolor no la dejaba estar al cien por ciento de su razonamiento, ¡puta regla!

—Yui-san, ¿es doloroso? —Komori volteó a la izquierda, ¿Kanato en serio pregunto eso? Trago saliva, si no le contestaba se enojaría y armaría un berrinche, su único consuelo era que parecía que Kanato estaba preocupado, de verdad, por ella. Tampoco era como si se fuera a morir, un dolor hizo que callara por segundos, olvídenlo, si que podía asesinarla.

—Si, algo —mintió, ¿de qué serviría quejarse con un tipo que cambiaba de opinión cada cinco segundos?

—Pobrecita, ¿verdad Teddy? —Le comentó Kanato a su querido oso de felpa, que gracias a todos los santos y demonios, pudo salvar de las manos del terrible y cruel lago.

—Que molestos —dijo Shu irritado, si que sus hermanos eran escandalosos.

— ¡Silencio!— se impuso Reiji, todo callaron, sorprendentemente—. Contestando tu pregunta Subaru, la mortal casi no sale, por lo que le vendrá bien para distraerse, dos, no puede ir sola claro esta, podría intentar huir. Ahora lo más importante, quién ira con ella—Yui no pudo decidirse entre esconderse debajo de la mesa o irse corriendo a su cuarto de la vergüenza, también se percato de que Ayato estaba demasiado silencioso, pero le resto importancia, ¡aún la ofensa la sentía tan fresca y cortante!—. Shu es demasiado flojo como para ser capaz de quedarse dormido en la calle y dejarla sin vigilancia; Laito, no confió en que la cuidaras de forma decente, por lo que ni siquiera intentes hacerme ojitos; Kanato es igual de susceptible y dado que ella estará muy inestable, no es conveniente; Ayato continua asustado y...

— ¡No estoy asustado! —interrumpió molesto el pelirrojo, y sonrojado también, ¿por qué tenia que ser expuesto? Yui bufó y el menor de los trillizos, antes de iniciar una pelea, fue detenido por Reiji.

— ¿Entonces por qué no dejas que Yui se siente a tu lado?—Ayato refunfuño, Reiji solo soltó un largo suspiro, ¿por qué tenia que hacerse cargo de toda esa bola de imbéciles e inmaduros?—. Dado que no hay nadie más disponible, yo estaré muy ocupado en asuntos mas imprescindibles, el responsable será Subaru.

Subaru escupió el jugo que tomaba hace tan solo unos segundos, ¡con lo mucho que le gustaba el sabor a naranja! ¡qué desperdicio!— ¿Qué? ¡de ninguna maldita forma! —No tardo en oponerse.

—Te recuerdo que has roto una puerta, por lo que si no deseas que ese sujeto se entere, y te dé un castigo por revoltoso, te sugiero acatar la orden.

Subaru maldijo por lo bajo, Yui se sorprendió ante un lenguaje tan vulgar y enseguida negó con la cabeza, ¿a dónde había ido a parar? ¿por qué su padre la envío con tantos hombres insensibles? El albino se percato de su gesto decepcionado y enojado, pronto tuvo a un Subaru enredándose con sus propias palabras, dado que primero él se disculpaba pero después negaba lo que había pronunciado, ¡ah! ¡y luego decían que las mujeres eran las complicadas! Por torpeza, además de que Ayato no dejaba de mirarla de manera intensa, demasiado intensa; se le cayo su tenedor, gruño, se agacho lo suficiente para recogerlo y justo en aquel momento, vio algo que jamás creyó que podría presenciar.

Shu tocando con su mano la pierna de Reiji.

_"Oh, santo cielo"_Se sonrojo de golpe y se enderezo a velocidad inhumana, intento por todos los medios no mirarlos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Reiji tenia un obvio gesto de molestia, como si fuera a matar a alguien en cualquier instante, por otro lado, Shu estaba con un rostro inexpresivo, pero con un brillo curioso en los ojos.

Enmudecida, sus dolores fueron lo único capaz de sacarla del aturdimiento, maldijo— ¡Puta mierda! —Y encajo sin cesar el cuchillo en su alimento, específicamente su filete.

—Controla ese lenguaje jovencita —La regaño, ¿quién más? ¡pues el santo de la mansión!

—Si, Reiji-san.

—Después del almuerzo irán por las toallas ¿de acuerdo?

Tanto Subaru como Yui asintieron, quejándose internamente de su tan pésima suerte, más Yui, que seguía sin creer todo lo que le ocurrió, y eso que aun ni terminaba el primer día de la menstruación.

¡Genial, simplemente genial!

¡Más fortuna no podría tener!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora.<strong>

El capítulo iba a quedar mucho más largo, pero decidí dejar lo de la tienda para el siguiente, ¿recuerdan que dije que serian solo seis partes? Pues ya no estoy tan segura, dado que ya van dos partes y ni siquiera se ha terminado el primer día. A lo mucho le calculo diez. Ahora lo importante (?):

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_ Por lo comentarios y los favoritos, en serio, no pensé que la historia tendría tan buen recibimiento ;u;


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT.** _21/Marzo/1016._ Para corregir la redacción y ortografía, se recomienda leer esta nueva versión del capítulo.

**Disclaimer:**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

**Advertencias:**Situaciones absurdas, un pésimo sentido del humor, lenguaje malsonante, OoC [Fuera de personaje], insinuaciones de shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], pero muy leves y secundarias cabe mencionar, además de trama floja y súper clichés.

**Aclaraciones:**_"Pensamientos"__._ Yui solo tiene un mes con la familia Sakamaki, y no se toma en cuenta el Dark Fate, más bien, tampoco mucho de More Blood, originalmente los Mukami no tendrían ninguna aparición, pero al final tendrán pequeños momentos y contados, puesto que no los manejo muy bien (…muy apenas puedo con los Sakamaki).

* * *

><p><strong>La regla<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Palabras: **6784.

Vio el techo de la sala de estar para distraerse y olvidarse de su trágico destino, si pudiera y tuviera un valor más grande que el universo, o tan siquiera una terquedad tan inmensa como la de Ayato, le reclamaría a Reiji y de paso le partiría el rostro por cabrón. Era que toda la situación dependía del amante de la vajilla, y ella en serio no anhelaba ir a la tienda por toallas, no cuando sería acompañada por Subaru, ¿había sido un ser cruel y malvado en su vida anterior? Porque de otra forma no se explicaba tremenda suerte y castigo. Apretó con fuerza la almohada para después callar un grito de frustración en ella, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ante los miles de escenarios funestos. De verdad, ¿por qué era tan desafortunada? No bastaba con ser prisionera de vampiros con tendencias peculiares ¿cierto?

—Desde que recuerdo siempre voy a la Iglesia, rezo, soy amable con todos y jamás he ofendido al prójimo. Entonces Dios…¿Por qué me haces esto? Es por haberme reído del padre Yamamoto cuando se cayó en plena ceremonia ¿no? O es mi castigo por rayar las paredes cuando niña, ¡Ah! O tal vez sea porque me escondía de mi madre cuando íbamos a comprar ropa. ¡Oh! Mi ángel guardián, mándame una señal de tu señor…

—Vaya, vaya, nunca habías hablado tanto bitch-chan. ¿Sabes? No es sinónimo de salud mental el hablar sola, y mucho menos cómo demente religiosa —Laito le sonrió burlón, Yui juró que sus caras estaban separadas por escasos centímetros, el verde juguetón por primera vez le pareció agradable y por un instante Komori creyó que él no era tan abrasador sino atento—. Aunque tu rostro perdido es muy provocador.

Olvídenlo, él acababa de romper el ambiente.

La humana apretó los labios y se hundió más en el sillón, puesto que el señor _me-vale-un-cuerno-el-espacio-personal_, sí, estaba justo encima de ella y por un extraño motivo Yui no se sentía tan apresada ni muchos menos intimidada, si podía lidiar con la menstruación un pervertido no la vencería. Satisfecha con su voluntad de acero dejó vislumbrar una sonrisa, sin embargo él lo malinterpretó o bueno, solo optó por deformar los deseos de la mortal—Eh, te ves tan feliz bitch-chan…tal vez debería ayudarte a relajarte más, después de todo estos días son una molestia ¿no?

Una mano traviesa se perdió dentro de la falda y ella soltó un pequeño grito.

Una risa triunfadora, la ofensa, la rebelión, la sorpresa y al final un puñetazo exitoso.

Tal vez también una nariz rota.

Yui miró incrédula su mano y después a Laito, que luchaba por no soltar quejidos de dolor y parar el sangrado. ¿Estaba en problemas de nuevo? ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Reiji la castigaría y antes de eso Laito la torturaría! ¡vamos! Que fue demasiado osada al golpear, justo en la cara, a un vampiro.

_"¡Maldito periodo!" _Porque claro que en una condición más soportable, sin tantos cambios de humor, ella nunca habría sido tan impulsiva e idiota.

Por otro lado, estaba un Subaru en peor estado que un animal enjaulado. El inmortal caminaba por su habitación de extremo a extremo, controlándose por no jalar sus cabellos y soltar gritos poco masculinos, gruñó, se puso de cuclillas y trato de calmar su alterada mente, ¿cómo se suponía acompañaría a Yui? ¡Aquella salida debería ser personal! Además es sumamente vergonzoso para él y tal vez incluso temeroso, después de todo ella seguía molesta con él y Subaru por su parte se veía incapaz de disculparse, no cuando aseguraba que se revolvería con sus propias palabras, además de sonrojarse hasta las orejas y ser peor que un gato regordete tratando de ser amenazante o rudo—Joder, que patético —murmuró para sí mismo, se dio ligeros golpes en las mejillas para dejar de estar paralizado por el miedo, y aniquilar las terribles abejas asesinas que revolotean en su estómago.

En medio de la indecisión lo recordó, como después de la cena Yui salió disparada hacia lo que supuso fue su habitación, él por su parte actuó igual. Con la cabeza gacha, la vista en el suelo y sin embargo muy perdida, reflexionó. Ella seguro se sintió avergonzada por ser expuesta ante todos, furiosa o indignada ante las ordenes inflexibles de Reiji. Subaru soltó un largo suspiro, no podía continuar siendo tan estúpido como sus hermanos mayores, lo que necesitaba Komori era comprensión y un trato normal. Además, por mucho que se haya quejado en su momento, era reconfortante compartir un momento a solas con Yui. Era como una forma de protegerla de las burlas o falta de empatía de sus hermanos. Subaru se puso de pie, con determinación enmarcada en la cara, dejó atrás su inseguridad y fue directo a la sala de estar.

El lugar donde estaba la chica que le gustaba.

Por desgracia al adentrarse a la habitación se encontró con una escena desagradable. Laito encima de Yui, acosándola, justo cuando Subaru estaba por moler a golpes al vampiro pervertido, observó como ella se defendió con éxito. En pocos segundos se escucharon las quejas débiles de Laito, las carcajadas de Subaru (el cual también se hallaba orgulloso) y las disculpas (por educación) de Komori.

_"Las cosas no podrían salir tan mal"__,_ pensó positivo (algo inusual en él) el menor de los Sakamaki, mientras trataba de parar sus risas.

No contaba con que Reiji los jodería más y vaya de qué forma.

Después de la cena, Reiji se enorgulleció de ser el más responsable de todos, al menos así era libre de ordenarles a los demás y no recibir replicas, ni cambiar sus decisiones. De verdad, agradeció el tener un hermano tan temperamental y torpe como Subaru, de aquella forma no había razón por la que preocuparse de acompañar a la humana de compras, más cuando se trataba de temas penosos y desagradables, suficiente tenia con los traumas que le dejo su difunta madre. Fue hacia el laboratorio, su pequeña fortaleza, para terminar de calmar sus nervios, no todos los días podías jactarte de sobrevivir a la charla de la menstruación con una chica, al estar más tranquilo, pensó cuidadosamente sus siguientes indicaciones, sonrió malicioso ante las infinitas posibilidades—Que expresión más atemorizante —escuchó y tarde notó, que tenía a Shu demasiado cerca, Reiji no evitó que sus cejas casi se juntaran y sus ojos resplandecieran con reproche.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres con tanta confianza? —se quejó, encajó los dedos en los hombros de Shu, como si buscara traspasar la tela y dejar marcas—. ¿Qué buscas?

El rubio solo sonrió ante el tono mordaz, Reiji se enfureció ante la falta de respuesta.

Por supuesto que Shu lo calló antes de que comenzaran las replicas.

Recompuesto y visiblemente molesto, que Shu era demasiado egoísta e inconsciente en su opinión, camino directo hacia donde estaban sus víctimas preferidas, sin embargo no previo el alboroto de la sala, Subaru riéndose escandaloso, Laito quejándose, la humana disculpándose sin cesar, y después todo se torno más incontrolable, Laito, con todo y sangre escurriendo comenzó a fastidiar a Subaru, y su hermano menor tan predecible callo las risas, para mostrar claro, que en cualquier momento saltaría encima del otro, antes de que Yui gritara para detener la futura y cruda batalla, Reiji se hizo escuchar, con su voz apacible y al mismo tiempo peligrosa los paralizó, logró que voltearan asustados. El mayor de los presentes le dijo _amable_ a Laito que saliera del cuarto, el nombrado solo rodó los ojos, ya que no podría seguir divirtiéndose, el pervertido mayor se fue, seguro a curar sus heridas, Subaru solo mostró una mueca de fastidio, con su acostumbrado entrecejo fruncido, Yui solo estaba pálida y para evitar caer del miedo decidió sentarse.

—Parece que no puedo dejarlos solos o de lo contrario arman pleitos, solo vine a informales que su salida debe ser ahora de preferencia. Por cierto, no podrán usar la limusina, al fin de cuentas esto es un castigo ¿no? Les daré el dinero para las toallas y el autobús, disfruten su paseo en el transporte publico.

Reiji ignoró las quejas o reclamos, con una radiante y tenebrosa sonrisa le entregó el presupuesto de la salida a Yui, quien lo vio con la boca abierta, los ojos llenos de incredulidad y con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

_"¿Nos odias verdad?"_Pensó Yui al borde de las lagrimas, del coraje, mientras Subaru solo divagó sobre supuestos hermanos malignos y de la pésima fortuna que ambos poseían.

* * *

><p>Llevaban aproximadamente media hora caminando, la parada más cercana a la mansión se encontraba a una distancia de cuarenta minutos a pie, Subaru maldijo a su hermano mayor por ser tan apático y a su padre por dejarlos tan alejados de la civilización. Negó con la cabeza, vio de reojo como Yui lucía cansada, que ella arrastraba los pies y su muecas reclamaban descanso, estuvo a poco de brindarle ayuda, pero se acobardo ante el aura oscura que la rodeaba.<p>

La rubia estaba muriendo y afirmaba que era por su falta de condición física, también porque desde que vivía con la familia Sakamaki no realizaba ningún tipo de ejercicio, cabía mencionar que ahora sufría dolores menstruales, tirones que venían y se esfumaban para regresar más tarde con mayor intensidad, y esa sensación de anhelar acostarse, en ovillo por cierto, olvidar que estaba sangrando por lugares prohibidos y que la naturaleza machista se burlaba sin reparo. Era más alarmante el ambiente tenso que los envolvía, Subaru observándola discretamente y dejando de lado la iniciativa para conversar. ¡Como si ella quisiera dirigirle la palabra! Que aun recordaba la puerta derrumbada y el comportamiento grosero de él, claro que no tanto como el idiota de Ayato.

Llegaron a la parada entre silencio tortuoso, miradas disimuladas, pensamientos revueltos y sonrojos tenues.

A la parada repleta de gente.

—Joder —masculló Yui, con cansancio en el rostro y los ojos casi cerrados. El montón de personas la estresaba y hacía que estuviera más susceptible, su ceño a cada segundo se volvía más prominente. En su memoria estaban frescos los recuerdos de sus días de secundaria, el como todas las mañanas luchaba por entrar en el autobús, para después casi morir por asfixia en el tren. Subaru continuó indeciso sobre hablar o no hacerlo, la recién descubierta faceta malhumorada, monstruosa y cambiante de Yui lo incomodaba, ya que desconocía cómo tratarla para evitarle más disgustos. En una acción inesperada sintió como ella rodeaba sus manos con las suyas, se quedó ido por un instante y a punto de quejarse, Yui lo calló con una mirada mortal, Subaru hasta pudo sentir como cuchillos atravesaban su cuerpo, tragó saliva nervioso y con toda la vergüenza, (molestia también, que lo andan controlando) se dejó arrastrar por ella hasta quedar enfrente de la multitud.

Ella conocía perfectamente la situación, si no se ponían alerta cuando apareciera el camión toda esa gente los empujaría, y al final no tendrían lugar para sentarse o tan siquiera para poder respirar—. Más te vale ser rápido —siseó, para luego fijar la vista en el objetivo recién desbloqueado: el autobús.

Las mujeres realmente cambiaban durante el periodo.

Era una suerte que todos los Sakamaki fueran hombres. De solo imaginar aquella alternativa Subaru tembló y hizo varias muecas de asco, combinadas con otras de horror.

El colectivo se veía cada vez más cercano, Yui sujeto los cabellos blancos de Subaru y bajó la cabeza de él hasta que ambos quedaron a la misma altura, ella ignoró el sonrojo del inmortal y susurró— ¿Estas listo? Que esto será una masacre.

En medio de impaciencia mal contenida se detuvo el camión.

Después de una constante lucha por posicionarse enfrente de las puertas del transporte publico, de empujones, codazos, golpes accidentales con paraguas y uno que otro manoseo atrevido, lograron subir antes de que el colectivo se llenara a tope. Por suerte, Yui consiguió sentarse y justo ahora irradiaba felicidad, no por nada caminaron un buena distancia y con el sol en pleno apogeo. Subaru soltó un suspiro de alivio, ya que Yui no se veía tan aterradora como antes.

Ambos siguieron sin hablarse del todo, solo compartían lo necesario para llevar acabo su misión con éxito. Por mucho que le pesara al vampiro y lo aburrida que estuviera la humana.

¡Ah! Que complicados eran los jóvenes actuales.

Pero la calma nunca duraría y mucho menos cuando eras visitada por Andrés.

Ella pudo permanecer callada durante todo el viaje, pudo, su plan fue abruptamente deformado cuando una tipeja se atrevió a pegarse mucho a Subaru, sí, el mismo Subaru _soy-súper-distraído_, el muy tonto que se encontraba absorto en el paisaje de afuera. Yui le suplico a Dios que le concediera paciencia. La joven de pecho envidiable observó sin reparo al vampiro, con ojos de enamorada idiotizada, y justo cuando parecía que tocaría con sus vulgares dedos las manos de él, Subaru decidió cambiar de soporte, Yui contuvo la risa ante el rostro frustrado de la intrusa y la burla: _En tú cara invasora _. Sin embargo la chiquilla no se rindió y antes de que planeara alguna jodida estrategia, Yui llamó a Subaru—Vayamos al cine después de las compras —¿La razón de la intervención? Simple, no le agradaba a Yui, porque Subaru es Subaru y no, no saldrá con estupideces como: _Él es mío_. No se trataba de nada romántico o un soso amor secreto, sino que para ella, él era como un pequeño hermano adorable al cual ninguna mujer le llegaba siquiera a los hombros.

Y antes de que Subaru tuviera novia, ella tendría que darle el visto bueno.

— ¿Eh? —él pronto la observó expectante, como si esperara una explicación más razonable o extensa, con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

Subaru siempre era atento con ella, como si no existiera nadie más interesante con quien convivir. Y por mucho que la humana se quejara de la lentitud de sus compañeros de casa, ella no se quedaba atrás—. ¿No quieres?

— ¿Q-qué? No, digo sí, si quiero —contestó Subaru, monopolizado por la sonrisa de Yui. Algún día los cambios de humor de ella lo matarían.

Para hacer más clara la derrota, al momento en que un señor se puso de pie y dejó un asiento libre, Yui jaló a Subaru junto a ella. Él solo parpadeó varias veces por el estirón. La extraña la miró con rencor, Yui se controló por no sacarle la lengua o dedicarle algún gesto grosero. Subaru como siempre era igual de lento y nuevamente se perdió en su pensamientos conflictivos.

Sin mas contratiempos, más que la lucha de muerte que fue levantarse y abrir paso entre tantas personas, timbrar para señalar la parada, y sobrevivir a los escasos segundos para bajarse del autobús, pudieron llegar sanos y salvos a su objetivo:

La tienda que traería consigo momentos vergonzosos y jodidos.

* * *

><p>Comenzaron una caminata hacia el local Buena Vista, por muy ridículo que sonara el nombre Yui aseguraba que sus productos eran eficaces, además de que antes le había echado una ojeada a las toallas y justo encontró las de su marca favorita, que hasta eso, no cualquiera servía o solo tal vez era cuestión de sus gustos exigentes. Yui asintió ante su razonamiento, Subaru solo la vio como si fuera una especie extraña, pero una a la que era fácil de encariñarse.<p>

Mientras avanzaban cada uno observaba su alrededor, los diversos locales de tonos coloridos y uno que otro con apariencia tenebrosa, las familias felices y paseándose en un domingo radiante, parejas tomadas de las manos y demostrando su amor fugaz, las aves cantando, por ultimo el murmullo de la multitud que resultaba ser apacible, ya que resaltaba lo cotidiano. Ella evocó la vez tan lejana en que la familia Sakamaki decidió cumplirle un capricho: ir al cine. Sonrió de tan solo recordar la expresión infantil de Ayato, la atención inesperada de Shu, la reflexión de la trama y efectos especiales por Reiji, la tranquilidad de Laito, el silencio de Kanato y la alegría de Subaru, pensar que algo tan simple como Los Vengadores los harían olvidar su inmortalidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Soltó un suspiro, vio a Subaru con suma fijeza y creyó que era momento de aceptar que exagero, no siempre tendría oportunidad de salir y tener agradable compañía.

—Subaru-kun, estas más callado de lo normal —comentó como quien no quiere, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose por ser entendida.

Los ojos de Yui resplandecieron y él se quedó medio embobado, segundos más tarde reaccionó, tosió para aclarar su voz o que al menos esta no saliera tan extraña—Parece que tú...estas mejor.

Ella bufó, bueno, después de todo era Subaru, cuyo corazón era gigante y de pollo, además de ser el chico más tímido y fácil de leer que había conocido en su corta existencia. _"Debo ser amable, educada, sutil"_Pero él pareció ponerse de nuevo incomodo y dejó de verla a los ojos—Sí, me encuentro de mejor humor, pero volveré a ser un maldito ogro si no me miras y sueltas la lengua —En serio ella quería ser una excelente hermana mayor, pero sus dolores que la doblan, el miedo a mancharse, la poca paciencia y el jodido calor que hace, alteran cualquier deseo de ser sencilla de tratar—. ¿Sabes? En el colectivo, una chica se fijo en ti, tienes pegue Subaru-kun —soltó divertida, claro que antes le dio un codazo en las costillas al pobre chico.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —dijo irritado y espantado a partes iguales, en serio, Yui estaba demasiado cambiante, tanto que el mismo Subaru se había puesto a maldecir a la naturaleza machista.

—No te hagas el que no sabe, pillo —Mierda, Yui sonriendo así daba miedo e inspiraba mucha desconfianza, como si ella en aquel momento fuera ayudante del diablo y se riera de las desgracias de los seres vivientes.

—No sé de que carajo estas hablando —intentó darle un giro diferente a la conversación, dado que estaba tomando un rumbo muy peligroso.

Era abrasador, al menos para él, volver a conversar con Yui de forma tan simple y tonta. No era desconocido por los demás Sakamaki, que la relación entre Subaru e Yui mejoro demasiado después de una semana, todo gracias a la personalidad sin rencor de la humana, que a pesar de las evasivas se gano la simpatía del menor de los hermanos. Sin embargo, ninguno, ni siquiera Ayato, se sentía celoso de esa cercanía, puesto que todos veían tan claro como el agua, que para Yui, Subaru no era más que un amigo o una especie de hermano pequeño.

—Oh, pero mira tú boquita grosera volvió. ¡Que alivio! Y yo que pensaba hacerte una broma para que actuaras como siempre, con todo y vocabulario soez.

—Como si una pulga como tú pudiera verme la cara —comentó divertido. Aterrado un poco también, puesto que Yui solía comportarse más tímida, nunca creyó que ella fuera capaz de hablar de aquella forma y mucho menos de ser tan temeraria.

¿O es que ella era realmente así? ¿los habría engañado desde el principio? ¿o es que era solo cuestión de poca confianza?

En serio, el periodo de Yui le causaría pesadillas.

El tiempo se volvió menos lento, entre tanta charla y chistes simplones. Hasta que en cierto momento, ella se atrevió a preguntar algo vergonzoso y horrible de recordar.

—Subaru-Kun, ¿tú madre también menstrua? Digo, es que pensaba que los vampiros no sufrían de estos días, pero después de lo que me dijo Shu-san, ya no estoy tan segura.

Por primera vez en la vida, Subaru tomó nota mental de patearle el trasero a Shu, ¿cómo se le ocurrió hablarle de eso a Yui? Como si no fuera suficiente sufrir por el constante pésimo humor de la rubia, sus golpes (que pequeña era, pero seguía teniendo mucha fuerza), y ahora tendría que responder cuestiones penosas ¿verdad? Oh sí, algún ser divino se ha de estar burlando de su situación. Por su parte, Yui no sentía bochorno ya que se trataba de Subaru, y a él creía que podría contarle cualquier cosa, incluso sus dudas sobre el sexo, aunque posiblemente él no le seria de mucha ayuda, pero continuaba siendo mejor ayuda que Laito.

Para ella era inofensiva curiosidad y para él un gran martirio.

…

— ¡Mamá! ¿Estas bien? —preguntó un lloroso Subaru, apretando los barrotes con su pequeñas manos, angustiado por la salud de su progenitora, la pobre Christa estaba en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y desde cerca, el infante notó una mancha roja en el vestido blanco—. ¡No mueras! No te preocupes iré por ayuda —informó, se largó a correr, a realizar algo que sin presiones o por el miedo a perder a su mamá jamás hubiera hecho: buscar a Karl Heinz.

Fue en aquel momento cuando a Subaru se le explicó que todo lo anterior era perfectamente normal, claro que Karl Heinz también le dio una razón religiosa. Sin embargo, con el constante transcurso del tiempo, con los gritos, las diferentes facetas de Christa en esos días, Subaru agradeció el ser hombre, y en su ingenuidad infantil, tuvo como meta encontrar al monstruo que les impulso tal maldición a las mujeres, para que después de una buena golpiza este las liberara.

…

— ¡Subaru-kun! ¡oye! ¡no me hagas gritarte, que te pateare! —La voz de Yui lo aturdió, lo trajo de vuelta al presente, Subaru procedió a sonrojarse por evocar su sueño de niño.

— ¡Estas loca! Como si fuera a contarte algo tan intimo, y de mi madre para empeorarlo más —Le grita, la primera reacción de Yui fue quedarse en shock, muda y con miedo, después de un largo día, por fin él fue capaz de ver una expresión familiar en Komori.

Antes de siquiera sonreír por la normalidad, ella le dio tremendo pisotón y él olvido cualquier enamoramiento o ternura hacia Yui.

— ¡¿Pero qué cojones te ocurre?!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo osas preguntarlo? ¡Eres un zopenco!

— ¡Mira quien lo dice! El incordio en persona, ¡maldita humana!

— ¡Eso no es una ofensa, listo!

— ¿Qué insinúas? ¡Y no, no me retes pulga!

En plena discusión acalorada continuaron avanzando, la gente dispersándose, alejándose de ellos y otros (muchos), viéndolos con rechazo e indignación, que estaban arruinando la bella mañana del domingo.

— ¡Ya te dije que no grites!

— ¡Lo dejare de hacer cuando tú, perro sarnoso, recapacites!

— ¡No es mi culpa que estés en plena menstruación!

Ambos callaron al instante, se sonrojaron pero más la rubia. Subaru balbuceó disculpas mientras de fondo escucharon algunas risas, ah, como quería morirse Yui.

_"Ni siquiera es vergonzoso...solo deseo darme un tiro"_

—Si te hace sentir mejor, a mi madre le llegaba el periodo cada dos meses, pero este solo duraba diez días donde sufría mucho, según tengo entendido padecía una enfermedad, por ser sangre pura, donde menstruar le dolía tres veces más fuerte que a cualquier mujer vampiro —hablo en voz baja Subaru. No sabia de que otra forma enmendar su terrible error, que los disculpara su santa madre.

—Algo, es lindo saber que te aguantes la vergüenza por hacer que olvide mis penas —dijo Yui, más tranquila y siendo más amable, no era como si pudiera ignorar el gran sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del Sakamaki—. ¿Y todas ellas tiene la regla más tiempo?

—Más o menos, por lo regular el más corto es de ocho días mientras que el más extenso de veinte.

—Podrías iluminar las calles con tú cara rojiza, si que te esfuerzas. No te preocupes, estas perdonado —Él soltó el aire retenido, el ambiente dejo de ser tenso, sin embargo continuaba el inmenso silencio. Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que Yui decidió bromear—. Me sorprende que no mueran desangradas.

Nuevamente son absorbidos por bromas, platicas de diversos temas y ese aire dulce que los relaja.

Claro, hasta que llegaron por fin a Buena Vista.

_"Mierda"_Pensaron ambos abochornados.

La realidad si que apestaba.

* * *

><p>El sitio estaba cerrado por el momento, pero la multitud de jóvenes mujeres y señoras les decía que pronto el local abriría, desde la distancia, que estaban hasta atrás, Yui leyó el cartel cuyas letras rojas informaban: oferta. Ella gruñó, se tapó el rostro, nadie debía observar su mueca desesperada, ¿por qué precisamente hoy tenia que haber una rebaja de precios? Vio a Subaru, y era obvio que estaba contrariado.<p>

Y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Buena Vista abrió sus puertas.

Ellos solo fueron arrastrados por la multitud enloquecida.

Desgraciadamente se perdieron y lo peor de todo, se separaron.

Pronto Yui captó que estaba ubicada en el fondo de la primera planta, el espacio dedicado a los cosméticos y sin darle receso para respirar una trabajadora la interceptó. La mujer comenzó a hablarle sobre qué maquillaje le convenía y vaya que era buena con la palabra, si no fuera porque hay un vampiro a la deriva y ella estaba menstruando, seguro que terminaría por adquirir los productos ofrecidos y los Sakamaki llorarían por la cantidad de dinero gastado. Por otro lado, Subaru intentó ignorar las miradas indiscretas y los manos atrevidas que buscaban tocarle la retaguardia, no era una gran sorpresa, después de todo parecía que era el único hombre a toda la redonda, ¿a dónde demonios lo trajo Yui? No importo que tan rápido caminara, todas volteaban a verlo como si fuera una especie de comida exquisita o algún vestido sin igual, ¿pero cómo culparlas? No todos los días tenias la dicha de presenciar a un joven en una tienda de uso exclusivo para mujeres.

Él solo pensó en encontrar a Yui, después de reflexionar mejor optó por ir a buscar las malditas toallas sanitarias.

Subaru solo quería salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, y de preferencia con una Yui de buen humor. Eso no podría lograrlo si la dejaba morir en un sitio infestado de locas, que había observado varios pleitos con el solo fin de obtener alguna fruta, verdura, vestido, zapatos, etc. Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que identifico un aviso, donde se informaba las secciones de cada piso, enfrente de las escaleras, Subaru maldijo a todos los dioses y demonios existentes.

El vampiro se adentró a un mundo desconocido y plagado de tonos chillones.

Las benditas toallas tenían que estar al fondo y justo en el tercera planta— Joder, joder, joder y más joder —masculla por lo bajo, hasta parecía que entro a terreno privado, que había más mujeres y todas viéndolo con ojos cautelosos, Subaru sintió la ira crecer a un nivel inimaginable, en cualquier instante se veía gritándoles que dejaran de mirarlo como un animal de circo, para empeorar la situación estaba seguro que tenia un leve sonrojo, maldición, ¡todo el puto día había estado como semáforo! Intentó ignorar la falta de sutileza y fue directo al ultimo pasillo de la derecha, sin embargo su plan para una visita rápida fue arruinado por una dependiente, que se plantó enfrente de él con una gran sonrisa amable enmarcando los labios, de ojos marrones y vivos, no muy joven pero tampoco de gran edad.

—Joven, parece muy contrariado y confundido, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —cuestionó con voz apacible, hasta Subaru podía jurar que ella logro calmar sus nervios, más que nada porque la señorita no lo miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre o niño extraviado. Aun así, él rechazó la oferta de ayuda, sí, ella aplaco el revuelo en su estómago más no seria capaz de quitarle la vergüenza—. ¿Eh? ¿no la necesita? ¿esta seguro? De verdad será un placer servirle. ¿Qué busca en especifico? ¿es para su novia? —La trabajadora no se rindió y comenzó a saltarle con miles de preguntas, aturdido, solo fue capaz de hacer como que estaba oyendo.

Que Dios se apiade de su alma.

¡Rayos! Estaba tan desesperado como para lloriquearle a un ser inventado por humanos.

— ¿Novia? —aquella palabra lo desarmó, si no fuera Subaru ni un vampiro, sus piernas estarían temblando y pondría tremenda cara de idiota en shock, de lo que no logró escapar fue de un poderoso sonrojo.

—Sí, esta área es para que la mujer tenga protección, ¿eso es lo que busca jovencito? —dijo la mujer, enternecida ante la reacción del muchacho, pensó que ojalá sus hijos fuesen así de adorables y honestos.

— ¿C-cómo? —preguntó con dificultad, la lengua por poco a punto de perderse. Después de una leve explicación por parte de ella, él pudo contestar—. Eh, sí...creo.

Que la cabeza del pobre Subaru estaba revuelta, ¿por qué Yui no pudo ir sola por sus toallas? ¿por qué Reiji tenia que ser tan cabrón? ¿por qué no podía él controlar su temperamento?

— ¡Que hermoso! En estos días es difícil, por no decir imposible, ver hombres tan comprensivos y responsables, lo felicito por su excelente juicio. Entonces, ¿de cuál quiere? —De algún modo, el vampiro presentía que se arrepentiría por seguirle el juego a la empleada.

— ¿Hay diferentes? —La verdad, solo tenia un conocimiento limitado, básico, sobre el periodo. ¿Ellas tenían que elegir entre tanta diversidad? ¡Pero que cojones! ¡Que fiasco!

— ¿No lo sabe? Bueno, lo que cuenta es la intención —La sonrisa y los ojos curiosos de la chica lo paralizaron—. He de suponer que es primerizo ¿o me equivoco? —comentó extasiada, casi a punto de tomar las manos de Subaru, como si él fuera su hijo y ella su madre, en plena charla sobre el amor y las relaciones entre las personas.

Tal vez se le estaba yendo la razón, ¡pero no todos los días te encuentras con un joven tan puro y transparente!

— ¿Sí? Lo soy...—respondió, pensando que ella se refería a lo de comprar toallas sanitarias, ¡pobre ingenuo!

— ¡Un virgen! Cielos, hace tiempo que no veo a un chico tan inocente.

— ¡¿Disculpe?! —Si creyó por un instante que sus mejillas no podían ser más rojas, erró—. ¿De qué carajo esta hablando?

—No te preocupes, no debes avergonzarte, no hay nada de malo en que aun no hayas iniciado tu vida sexual.

La voz femenina se congeló y solo resonó dentro de su cabeza: vida sexual, vida sexual, vida sexual y virgen además.

— ¡C-con una mierda, no vine para eso! —gritó sulfurado, como un gato con el pelaje erizado y enseñando los colmillos.

La dependiente contuvo las risas nerviosas, también algo roja por sus acciones apresuradas, tosió para aclarar su voz y con ojos de cocodrilo le pidió disculpas al joven— ¡Oh! En verdad lamento abochornarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué razón esta aquí?

—Por toallas sanitarias —Existía un Dios en el cielo ¿verdad?, que en aquel instante se estaba riendo de él sin reparo ¿cierto?

En medio de una extensa charla sobre toallas ultradelgadas, nocturnas, con o sin alas, regulares e maxi/súper; mas cuestiones de: ¿ella es de flujo moderado o abundante? Subaru juró que era la ultima vez que sería un buen samaritano con Yui, al menos en lo que respecta a la menstruación.

_"Mátenme"._

Mientras tanto en la primera planta, estaba Yui tratando de salir bien librada de una disputa de papas baratas, en serio, las mujeres se volvían bestias sedientas de sangre por objetos de precio bajo o gratis. Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, fue entonces cuando volvió a sentir como bajaba líquido por su intimidad, joder, ¡que parecía grifo abierto! En serio, esperaba no terminar cómo la bandera de Japón, que sí, el amable de Reiji la mando con falda blanca, tan adorable el segundo hermano mayor, por eso mismo Yui rezó porque Shu lo castigará con severidad. Se recargó en la pared por varios minutos, hasta creyó que podría sentarse y maldecir a todo el mundo, pero antes tenia que ir por Subaru, que muy tarde recordó que lo trajo a una tienda para mujeres, solo esperó que el pobre no terminara con traumas. Mientras se dirigía al tercer piso, sí, ella juraba que él había ido por las toallas solo con el afán de salir más pronto y no ofenderla, más tarde pensaría en una forma de agradecerle. Casi se arrastró mientras subía un pie y otro por los escalones, agarrando con fuerza los barandales, mandando miradas de desprecio infinito a cualquier ser viviente que visualizara.

Llegó hasta el fondo, en la sección de toallas sanitarias y condones, además de otros anticonceptivos, solo para ver el rostro completamente rojo de Subaru, escuchando a una dependiente y con expresión clara de hombre a punto del suicidio.

Yui contuvo un grito de horror, que le estaban corrompiendo a su _hermano menor_, apresurada tomó las toallas que necesitaba, dos paquetes de catorce cada una para ser exactos, y sonriendo falsa le agradeció a la mujer su ayuda, se llevó tomado de la mano al vampiro, que ahora actuaba más como zombie que nada, ella negó y le trato de consolar.

Con el paquete en manos solo quedaba superar el tercer objetivo desbloqueado (el segundo fue conseguir el producto de uso femenino): pagar.

Con la fila infinita y cajera del infierno.

Llegaron a las cajas, todas repletas de personas con carros cargados de diversas cosas. Dieron varias vueltas para escoger la más rápida y menos requerida. De todas formas, al final tenían más de media hora esperando su turno, Yui estaba que no aguantaba sus dolores y furia, en el regreso a casa pensaría una forma de conseguir pastillas para calmar sus cólicos, que Reiji resultó ser un tacaño. Mientras Subaru veía las frituras y dulces del estante de frente, intentando no dejarse llevar por la ira, que sí, de nuevo TODAS lo observaban sin limitaciones. Yui notó las miradas curiosas de las chicas y los cuchicheos, _"Chismosas" _pensó. Iba a permanecer callada pero una insinuación le libero la boca, además de la intervención de un tirón del diablo: _¿Los ves? Son lindos ¿cierto? Ya quisiera tener un novio tan flexible_— ¿Novio? Que idiotas, ¿cómo vería de forma romántica a mi _**mejor amigo**_? —comentó para sí misma, aunque en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la escucharan tres o cuatro personas de cada lado.

_Mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo._ El corazón de Subaru se agrietó y vio ido a la nada, mientras escuchaba el susurro burlón de: Bienvenido a la friendzone.

De forma milagrosa lograron efectuar su compra, aunque eso no evito que ella notara el silencio extremo de su anterior fila y las miradas decepcionadas, otras furiosas, gritándole insensible, de las mujeres. Sin embargo, Yui de igual manera salió radiante de la tienda, mientras que Subaru avanzaba con el animo por los suelos.

Todo pudo terminar ahí, entre otro mortal silencio y conversaciones penosas, pero no contaron con que se toparían con otro inconveniente.

Un inconveniente llamado Kou Mukami.

* * *

><p>Los únicos motivos que tenían a Mukami Kou vagando por calles humanas eran: el aburrimiento y las ganas de comer chucherías. No era como si le hubiera sacado información al pelirrojo egocéntrico sobre el paradero de Komori Yui, alias su M Neko-chan, no, claro que no. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Necesitaba divertirse, ¿y qué mejor opción que la gatita para obtenerla? Por lo que busco por una hora a sus actuales objetivos de bromas, no los encontró, lo que torció su grandioso humor. Ningún rastro sobre la rubia y mucho menos del acompañante tsundere, con las ganas que tenia de verlos y fastidiarlos. Cambió sus planes y mejor decidió pasear, entrar a diferentes locales y por supuesto comer, uno que otro dulce o fritos con queso no lo matarían, solo seria por aquella ocasión especial, después de todo era un Idol y debía cuidarse.<p>

Justo cuando caminaba enfrente de un local, llamado Buena Vista, los halló, a sus juguetes temporales.

—Eh, que coincidencia —comentó divertido, mientras acortó la distancia entre Yui y él, quien para su gusto enrojeció además de verse sumamente avergonzada—. Me lo esperaba de M Neko-chan pero no de ti Subaru-kun, mira que entrar a un local exclusivamente para mujeres, ¡que gran sorpresa!

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó el Sakamaki, con las cejas fruncidas y bien preparado para darle unos cuantos puñetazos al Idol, aun afectado por el rechazo indirecto que sufrió.

—Tan adorable como siempre —continuó picándolo Kou. Pero de pronto se quedó quieto, con los ojos abiertos de impresión, ante el nuevo aroma que recién percibió, el olor del periodo. Observó fijamente a Yui, tanto que ella retrocedió asustada y hasta se posicionó detrás de Subaru, sonrió nervioso y se acercó con manos temblorosas—. ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa M Neko-chan? _—__"Que no sea lo que creo que es, por favor"._

—Comida —contestó apresurada, ante la incredulidad del otro agregó—, es verdad, no me veas como si fuera una pésima mentirosa —¿Acaso todos los jodidos vampiros tenían que presionarla? ¿Avergonzarla? ¡Malditas sanguijuelas!

La bolsa desapareció de su manos, levantó la vista con miedo y la vio en manos de Kou—Así que te vino el periodo, ¡que lamentable! Y yo que pensaba llenarte de mordidas. Tendré que implementar el plan B.

—Dáselas —Le ordeno Subaru, irritado por la presencia desagradable del Mukami, y además por la palidez que Kou le provocó a Yui.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Plan B? —intervino Komori, antes de que ambos comenzaran una pelea, aunque si lo analizaba mejor, seria divertido que ellos se mataran entre si o al menos se distrajeran, así ella podría almorzar en un bello restaurante sin ningún tipo de contratiempos, ¡Ah! Lo que provocan los cólicos.

El Idol le dio ligeras palmadas en la espalda, de algún modo Yui no se sintió amenazada ni que era falsa la amabilidad de Kou—Sí, el cambio de objetivo. No te preocupes M Neko-chan, no soy tan cruel como para importunarte en días tan horribles —Y era verdad, aun poseía las memorias de su desagradable experimento: Jugar con una mujer en plena menstruación. Por lo que actuaría amable, para no recibir ningún puñetazo en la cara ni patada en áreas sensibles—. ¿No quieren ir a comer al restaurante del frente? Será divertido —dijo juguetón, al instante en que tomó a los otros de las manos, llevándoselos casi arrastrando, bueno, solo a un incomodo Subaru, Yui en cambio estaba fascinada por ese nuevo Kou.

Para su propia sorpresa, una grata, el almuerzo resultó ser espléndido. Kou cumplió su promesa de darle un trato delicado, hasta bromeaba con ella para hacerle olvidar sus malestares, las charlas fueron amenas, Yui nunca creyó posible tener una conversación tan suelta con el Idol y mucho menos que también Subaru cooperara, todo era tan irreal y sublime. Lo único a lo que podría sacarle el lado negativo, y ni tanto, solo era muy sorpresivo como para asimilarlo rápido, era al coqueteo constante de Kou hacia el menor de los Sakamaki.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces? —cuestionó Subaru, ligeramente sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido por completo.

—Te doy de comer Subaru-chan —contestó burlón Kou, viendo fijamente y disfrutando con creces la reacción evasiva, tímida, del otro.

¡Oh, bueno! Si ya acepto la relación de Shu con Reiji, ¿por qué no disfrutar de los tontos que tenia enfrente?

De paso servían para entretenerla y hacer que dejara atrás los malditos dolores. Siempre era bueno pensar que no sangraba a montones, ni que más que menstruar parecía que se estaba muriendo.

_"Mujer tenia que ser"._

Después de una efusiva despedida de Kou, hasta dijo adiós de beso y toda la cosa, Yui sugirió regresar en taxi, no lo habían escogido al principio ante la falta de dinero y el hecho de que la vivienda Sakamaki estaba situada en una área poco transitada. Pero dado que consiguieron por fin las toallas, eran libres de gastar lo que restaba del dinero en lo que se les viniera en gana, además de que ninguno quería volver a sufrir un viaje en autobús. El trayecto se caracterizo por un silencio cómodo, Yui sintió un peso menos al ver que Subaru parecía más alegre. No era como si no hubiera notado su tristeza después de salir de la tienda, lo que seguía desconociendo era la razón detrás de esta.

Una vez enfrente de las puertas de la mansión, Yui pensó que no había sido un día tan pésimo. Tenia sus provisiones, además de que ya no tendría que esconderse, al menos por las siguientes horas, de los Sakamaki. Arreglo los problemas con Subaru o al menos eso cree, incluso recibió un buen trato por parte de Kou, sí, todo resulto mejor de lo esperado.

Los _pero_ hasta el momento serían: Los jodidos vampiros saben que estaba en sus días, vendrían más momentos bochornosos con ellos y Ayato continuaba tocándole los ovarios.

Lo puntos a favor: Le quedaban dos días con la regla, sobrevivió al primer día del periodo y hasta el momento algunos vampiros la habían tratado estupendo.

Ya sufrió de diversas situaciones vergonzosas, ¿qué más podría ocurrir?

Sin embargo, Yui no podía dejarse llevar por pensamientos positivos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor.<strong>

¡Pero que enorme OoC! Mátenme por tal pecado. Laito y Kou parecen relleno, pero no, ellos tendrán su momento para brillar en el siguiente capítulo, y por lo que ven, los Mukami si aparecerán, hasta pondría a Carla y Shin, pero sigo sin saber qué mierda con ellos dos, así que NOP.

Sí, han pasado como más de tres meses (creo). Las excusas son las mismas de siempre, crisis existenciales, depresiones, toparse con personas indeseables, decepciones, ya saben, lo normal. Espero el capítulo no haya quedado flojo, si creen que sí, son libres de informarme. Si desean comentar, pues comenten, igual continuare hasta terminar la historia.

_Preguntas_, demasiadas contradicciones: ¿Tantas descripciones los cansan? ¿La narración no es muy rebuscada?

La verdad, espero actualizar pronto, con eso de que pienso enfocarme en este fic y en el de "Típico" (Sí, hago publicidad descarada porque YOLO), pero igual sigo siendo Raven, así que no tengan muchas esperanzas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

**Advertencias:**Situaciones absurdas, un pésimo sentido del humor, lenguaje malsonante, OoC [Fuera de personaje], insinuaciones de shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], pero muy leves y secundarias cabe mencionar, además de trama floja y súper clichés.

**Aclaraciones:**_"Pensamientos"__._ Yui solo tiene un mes con la familia Sakamaki, y no se toma en cuenta el Dark Fate, más bien, tampoco mucho de More Blood, originalmente los Mukami no tendrían ninguna aparición, pero al final tendrán pequeños momentos y contados, puesto que no los manejo muy bien (…muy apenas puedo con los Sakamaki). ATENCIÓN, anteriormente la menstruación de Yui iba a durar seis días, pero por ciertas cuestiones durara la mitad del tiempo, o sea, tres días.

* * *

><p><strong>La regla<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Palabras: **11, 234.

Lo sabía, que su suerte era una completa basura.

¿Por qué lo decía? Sencillo. Vivía en una mansión repleta de vampiros, cuyos sentidos era más sensibles y con mejor alcance que el de un simple mortal, por lo que estar menstruando era bien sabido por todos en menos de lo que canta un gallo, como si se trataran de viejas chismosas en el supermercado. No solo eso sino que era la única mujer que habitaba el sitio, ser acosada por seis hombres egocéntricos, sádicos y tercos no era una experiencia especialmente maravillosa; su padre (su tan adorado papá) continuaba sin dignarse a devolverle las llamadas; en el instituto no tenia ninguna amiga y cualquier hombre que osara acercársele era espantando por los Sakamaki. Cabía mencionar que en la academia nocturna sus problemas con vampiros incrementaban, ya que ahí no solo eran seis sino diez hombres insoportables, bueno, ocho, Azusa era inofensivo y Subaru era su único amigo, el único y más cercano contacto _humano _que podría decirse que tenía. Además todos ellos tenían fans locas, que de vez en cuando la perseguían para darle una que otra paliza o amenazarla las muy _rudas_.

Bebían su sangre a diario, la manoseaban, le decían apodos desagradables, la mayoría nunca escuchaba sus peticiones, era excluida socialmente…¡Por supuesto que buena fortuna no tenia! Pensó cabreada mientras se levantaba de la cama y pateaba su ropa sucia, porque no había tenido ganas de dejarla en el cesto correspondiente, incluso aunque eso significara que Reiji la regañaría por desobligada.

En realidad, ella no solía pensar a fondo la situación en que se hallaba estancada, por el simple hecho de que no deseaba desanimarse y mucho menos caer en depresión. Pero fue inevitable, se había levantado algo desubicada a eso de las tres de la madrugada, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y los reconoció, los acostumbrados dolores del periodo, hizo muecas de horror mientras miraba el techo y comenzaba a contar ovejas. Sin embargo nada, el sueño se largo, no dijo ni una sola excusa el muy desgraciado. Por lo que termino por reflexionar sobre todos los acontecimientos que había estado sufriendo desde que se mudo con los Sakamaki.

Y ahora tenia un coraje descomunal.

¡Además de insomnio!

—Maldita sea —masculló. Se puso sus pantuflas de conejo y optó por ir a prepararse algo de comer. Tenia un gran antojo de un emparedado excéntrico y lleno hasta tope.

Recorrió los pasillos sin mucha energía, casi arrastrando los pies, como si fuera alguna especie de alma condenada; lo único que la mantenía con esperanza era su sabrosa comida que pronto disfrutaría. Entre esfuerzo sobrehumano, para no caer y arrastrarse, además de retorcijones, por fin llegó a la cocina. Se puso manos a la obra y cediendo a la tentación, sacó la mermelada y crema del refrigerador, después de más de quince minutos tenia listo su emparedado nocturno, se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina después de tener a la mano su jugo de tomate, divago mientras comía, buscando no prestar atención a sus dolores y degustando encantada su creación.

Tal vez si su madre estuviera con vida, le sonreiría para revolverle el cabello ante sus gustos excéntricos, y su padre, probablemente pondría una expresión graciosa y confundida, él nunca la había entendido, lo único positivo siempre fue que aun así le brindaba cariño y protección, aunque ahora Yui ya no tenía ninguna prueba para depositar su esperanza en él.

De algún modo su emparedado había dejado de saber bien.

…

—Siniestro…suena bien —dijo para sí misma, acostada en el sillón y dentro de la única habitación con televisión; habían costado muchos lloriqueos y terquedad el convencer a Reiji de comprar dicho articulo, humano e innecesario, según las propias palabras del vampiro. Comió más chocolate y casi se atraganto con palomitas, era tarde sí, pero no tenia más sueño, y qué mejor que una película de horror para terminar de espantarlo.

Y en medio de todo eso, un retorcijón la distrajo.

Se dijo que solo serían dos días más o menos, considerando que ya era de madrugada, sonrió al pensar que pronto su sufrimiento terminaría, agradeció que su menstruación durara tan corto tiempo y no seis días o incluso siente, como en el caso de algunas de sus viejas amigas. Continuo comiendo porquerías y de pronto, como una bofetada, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Ella pudo haber tomado pastillas para calmar su dolor, ¿cómo rayos no pensó en eso antes? ¿sería que había sido cegada por los cambios tan drásticos de humor? ¿por ser consciente de que todos en la mansión conocían que tenia el periodo? Estuvo a punto de darse golpes contra le mesa, busco mejor y se sintió más tonta, ya que antes de mudarse a la mansión Sakamaki no considero necesario traer consigo sus pequeñas cajas de medicamento. Era TERRIBLE. Estaba completamente segura que no importaría qué le dijera a Reiji, esté la dejaría morir, terminaría por pisarle la mano para que se soltara y cayera del acantilado.

Más retorcijones la hicieron volverse bolita. Gruñó y mordió su dedo pulgar, en su mente se proyectaban miles de planes, desde estrategias para tomar sin permiso aquellas pastillas caídas del cielo, hasta la mejor forma de escapar para ir a la farmacia.

Sin embargo, debía intentar lo más sencillo y estúpido: Pedirle ayuda a Reiji.

¿Por qué? Era simple, si actuaba a sus espaldas sería castigada y los métodos de tortura de Reiji eran…aterradores, Yui no comprendía cómo Shu continuaba retando al más responsable de los Sakamaki, había que ser un masoquista o un tipo que le encantaba la vida extrema, y bueno, el flojo de Shu no encajaba con el típico tío que amaba sentir la adrenalina. Bufó, primero haría las cosas por las buenas y si al final la mandaban a freír espárragos, pues Reiji no podría decirle que no puso de su parte, si se metía en problemas solo sería por la culpa del cuatro ojos. _Cuatro ojos._ Tal vez no debería pasar tanto tiempo con Ayato, le estaba contagiando su lenguaje maleducado…Oh, un momento, eso no sería un problema, el muy grosero ya no le hablaba por andar menstruando.

Mordió más fuerte su pulgar al recordar cómo la había _humillado_, se dijo que nada saldría bien de armar un berrinche. Inhalo y exhalo, pensó en un campo lleno de flores, ponys y dulces. Después de varios minutos por fin encontró la paz; se levanto, estiro sus extremidades, miró hacia el frente y poso su mano donde se encontraba su corazón, en un gesto inusual de valor y animo. Apagó la televisión, agarró el tazón lleno de palomitas y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación de Reiji.

Estaba lista, ¡ella podía, claro que si joder!

* * *

><p>Esta bien, tal vez aun no estaba preparada y sus probabilidades de triunfo, o de salir viva, eran escasas, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse. Vale, aun no era una acción irreversible, podría darse la vuelta e irse corriendo, para después agonizar en su cama mientras se ahogaba en palomitas y refresco de uva. Contuvo sus chillidos mientras avanzaba por los extensos corredores, miraba el suelo y mordía su labio inferior, no levantaba la vista porque sabía que de hacerlo alucinaría, siempre que se ponía nerviosa sudaba de más y sentía como todo comenzaba a volverse más pequeño, hasta el punto de aplastarla. Apretó con más fuerza el tazón de comida que llevaba, ¿por qué lo traía entre sus manos? Pues como una ofrenda de paz, tal vez Reiji se apiadaría de ella si le daba comida, ¿quién no era feliz con chucherías? Aunque Reiji era muy rarito al igual que sus demás hermanos, maldijo, bueno, al menos el tazón en el peor de los casos le serviría como arma, era un excelente plan, lo lanzaría, Reiji seria golpeado y enterrado entre palomitas el tiempo suficiente para que ella huyera a esconderse lejos de los terrenos de la mansión Sakamaki, sí, viviría lejos de la civilización y se alimentaria a base de animalitos del bosque.<p>

—No, basta —Se regaño, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por unos segundos llenos de indecisión, para después mirar el techo lleno de desesperanza, con una expresión que gritaba: _«¿Por qué a mí?». _Sola incrementaba sus nervios y dada la misión que tenia, no era muy recomendable andar perdida en divagaciones.

Trago saliva y su estómago parecía decirle que estaba enfermo, genial, lo que le faltaba, estar a punto de vomitar. Respiro profundo otra vez, tenia que calmarse. ¿Por qué demonios Reiji tenia que provocarle sensaciones tan problemáticas? En serio, tenia que perderle aunque sea una cantidad mínimo de respeto, o bien, él tendría que parecer menos una mamá gallina. NO, no, no, de nuevo tonteaba. YA. Continuo con su misión a pasos apresurados, entre menos tiempo le dedicara más rápido sería todo, así su salud mental no sería tan dañada. Y así, llegó. Sus ojos rosas miraron la puerta de madera, parecía la entrada al mismísimo infierno, ¿en serio ella tocaría? ¿en serio le diría **eso** a Reiji?

"_Si no es ahora no será nunca",_ se dijo. En medio de una mezcla de emociones y pensamientos contradictorios, impulsiva abrió de golpe la puerta, demasiado nerviosa y temerosa, no se percato de lo extraño que era que la habitación de Reiji no tuviera seguro. Pero eso no fue lo más raro de todo.

Las mejillas de Yui se tornaron rojas y su boca quedo abierta en _O_, parpadeo varias veces y soltó un leve gritito, giro, salió del cuarto, se apoyo en la pared con tapiz de mal gusto y fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar sentada. Ansiosa devoró más de su palomitas.

Su reacción no era para menos. Ella había tenido la traumática imagen de ver a Reiji moviéndose sobre Shu de forma peculiar, mientras ambos gemían.

—Rayos —murmuró en apenas un hilo de voz. Esto era tan bizarro como ver a tus padres teniendo sexo, en serio, esto era lo ultimo que le faltaba, ¿ahora como los miraría a la cara? ¿cómo cojones le diría a Reiji si podría darle pastillas para calmar sus dolores menstruales? Se hizo más pequeña al escuchar la discusión que provenía del cuarto, y tembló al oír los pasos cada vez más cerca de ella. Distinguió al frente las únicas pantuflas normales de la mansión (dado que los hermanos tenían gustos demasiado subnormales para las cosas), levanto la vista de forma exageradamente lenta y se topo con un Reiji en una sencilla bata, cruzado de brazos, con una de sus cejas arqueadas y como no, con el ceño fruncido al cien por ciento—. Hola…—Saludo torpe y sonrió con culpa, aun sonrojada.

— Humana, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? No, más bien, ¿por qué entraste a mi habitación sin permiso? —Yui se encogió ante el tono frío del otro. Por ello prefirió compararlo, por muy lejos que estuviera de la realidad, a cuando los hijos llegaban de madrugada a casa completamente borrachos, y su madre los esperaba en la sala con un camisón, un rodillo para amasar y rulos en el cabello—. ¿Acaso estas sonriendo? Te daré buenas razones para_** reírte**__ —_dijo severo y con una contrastante sonrisa sádica en sus labios, la humana trago saliva y maldijo a su mente que decidía pensar en estupideces en el momento menos adecuado.

—E-espere, y-yo, bueno, vera…—tartamudeó mientras se hacia más atrás, hasta casi fusionarse con la pared.

—Déjate de tonterías y habla de una buena vez —Nerviosa y a punto de decir un montón de sandeces, su cerebro no cooperaba cuando se hallaba ansiosa y al borde de la _muerte_, el mayor de los Sakamaki la interrumpió. En aquél momento Shu pareció un ángel caído del cielo.

—No le hagas caso, esta nervioso porque lo has visto en una posición penosa —declaró sin vergüenza. Yui se volvió a sonrojar y notó como Reiji se ponía tenso, además de tener ya un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos, creyó que de tener el mismo carácter corto de Subaru, Reiji seguro ya hubiera destruido la mansión a puñetazos.

—Shu, será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —Yui ahogo un jadeo ante la postura indiferente de Shu, no cualquiera era inmune a las miradas de _te-callas-o-te-la-parto_ de Reiji, tal parecía que estás jamás tendrían efecto en el rubio y siendo honesta, no era algo que admirar, al menos no cuando el de lentes estaba a punto de estallar y cometer homicidio.

—No —Shu contestó divertido, con una clara sonrisa de victoria que solo hizo enrojecer aun más de rabia a Reiji, antes de tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo otra vez dentro del cuarto—. Continuemos con lo que hacíamos antes de que nos interrumpieran —Le escucho decir Yui. Su primera reacción fue sentirse aliviada y emitir un suspiro, ya que casi estuvo a punto de estar en el calabazo de la mansión o bien, siendo obligada a probar los venenos experimentales de Reiji; su segunda reacción fue ponerse de pie de jalón, tan rápido que por poco se vio a sí misma tirada en el suelo y avergonzada por su torpeza; debatiéndose entre seguirlos o escuchar a su sentido común que le gritaba: _Corre_.

—No puedo dejar esto así —Observó la expresión indignada del más joven y la constante lucha para soltarse del agarre de Shu. Yui nunca creyó que le sería posible mirar una faceta tan descontrolada y hasta cierto punto infantil de Reiji. Sin embargo dejo de estar tan absorta en la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse, avanzó en un arrebato y detuvo a Shu, no podía irse sin nada, no cuando recibió un_ trauma_ y los jodidos dolores del periodo no dejaban de querer tumbarla. El mayor de todos los Sakamaki la vio con fijeza, hasta cierto punto con molestia, Yui se sonrojo pensando en el porqué el calmado Shu se encontraba fastidiado, aun así, con todo y vergüenza por su atrevida imaginación e hipótesis, le regreso el gesto con una mirada suplicante. Debió haberse visto muy desesperada, porque el rubio abrió la puerta del todo y con un gesto de mano le indico que pasara, incluso aunque Reiji hubiera comenzado a replicar.

—D-disculpen, no quería interrumpirlos —Inició, en el centro de la habitación y apoyando su peso de un pie a otro—. Solo deseaba preguntarle algo importante a Reiji-san —El aludido callo de pronto, Yui se sintió hasta cierto punto ofendida ante la mirada de _Ahora-qué-hiciste _que le mando el vampiro, ¡¿pero cómo se atrevía a dudar de su comportamiento?! ¡ella se portaba lo mejor posible para no ser una carga! _"No como otras personas ególatras, pervertidas y chillonas",_ pensó con reproche.

— ¿Sobre la menstruación? —dijo Shu con una tranquilidad perturbadora y sentado al borde de la cama. Tanto Reiji como Yui casi se ahogaron con su propia saliva y comenzaron a toser. Ambos una vez recuperados, dijeron al unísono respectivamente: «_¡Shu!/¡Shu-san!»._ Los dos con una postura claramente escandalizada. Komori se trago su pena y volvió a abrir la boca.

—S-sí, sobre eso —Prosiguió Komori rascando su cabeza en un gesto nervioso, ante los ojos llenos de severidad de Reiji detuvo sus acciones llenas de ansias—. Quería decirle sobre…

Por fin haría su petición, hasta que claro, Shu saco varias botellas de alcohol de debajo de la cama. Los otros dos esperaron por una explicación, pero no la recibieron sino que el rubio comenzó a servir la bebida en tres vasos. Cuando le ofreció uno de estos a Reiji, el inmortal arqueo una ceja y después mostró una cara llena de disgusto, era un hecho que él no bebería ni una sola gota de alcohol. No entendía el comportamiento de Shu, ¿cómo podía tomar la situación tan a la ligera, después de que Yui hubiera entrado tan maleducada a su cuarto cuando ambos tenían sexo, y además les hablara con descaro sobre sus días rojos? Sin embargo por mucho que lucho con tal de no ceder, su hermano mayor continuó insistiendo, tornándose más insoportable que el berrinchudo de Kanato, por lo que Reiji optó por aceptar su oferta, por mucho que detestara cumplir los caprichos de Shu. Pensó que más tarde cuando por fin estuvieran de nuevo solos, se lo haría pagar con creces.

La humana miró con interés la interacción entre los hermanos, había pensando en intervenir y mencionar su problema, en ningún momento se detuvieron sus dolores, tanto que se vio obligada a sentarse en la silla más cercana y hacer de todo por no encogerse por los constantes ataques de la regla; pero la mirada cómplice de Shu la detuvo, se percató de que el vampiro tenia puesto en marcha un plan, uno que tal vez sería beneficioso para ella, así que cedió el movimiento y esperó lo más paciente que pudo. Complicado considerando esas ansias de golpear a alguien o lanzar cosas que la ahogaban en un mar demasiado turbio.

Para su fortuna (lo que era una especie de milagro, puesto que Yui no solía tener buena suerte), no pasaron más de veinte minutos y Reiji se hallaba pasado de copas, tanto que no parecía avergonzado al estar casi encima de Shu en busca de mimos.

—Shu-san, ¿por qué emborracho a Reiji-san? —preguntó, su rostro lo sentía caliente, maldecía el día en que olvido comprar toallas higiénicas y pastillas para calmar sus dolores menstruales.

—Bueno, no creo que hayas querido lidiar con un Reiji sobrio —comentó mientras jugaba con el cabello de su hermano menor—. Sus instintos maternales salen a flote con el alcohol.

—Deja de compararme con una madre Shu, ¡no soy una mujer! —dijo Reiji arrastrando las palabras, Yui no estaba segura que de seguir así él pudiera formar más oraciones coherentes, más bien, resulto sorprendente que entendiera de qué estaban hablando ella y Shu.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si te quejaras sobre tener el papel de _chica _en otros_ asuntos_…—Como respuesta recibió un zape en la cabeza, por su parte Yui carraspeo para llamar la atención, ¡ella no necesitaba información de más, solo tener entre sus manos su medicamento o tan siquiera permiso para ir a comprarlo! —. ¿Y qué necesitas? —Shu se encontraba muy atento pero Yui estaba completamente segura de que era porque mientras más rápido hablaran, más pronto él se podría deshacer de ella y se iría a un rincón oscuro con Reiji, a _jugar_ a quién sabe qué.

—Y-Yo…

— ¿Por qué hablan de _**estos**_ temas tan a la ligera? ¡Deberías hablar esto con otra mujer y no con nosotros! —Se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, otra vez la interrumpieron, y como iban las cosas tal parecía que jamás la dejarían hablar.

—Bueno, es la única mujer en la mansión —señalo Shu, mientras se encogía de hombros ante los ojos llenos de reproche de Reiji.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión Shu —Y como no, el menor de los dos replicó. Era bien sabido por toda la familia, que Reiji adoraba llevarle la contra a Shu, más aún, restregarle en la cara su victoria.

—Es que… —Intento de nuevo, trato por todos los medios ignorar lo revuelto que se hallaba su estómago y los retorcijones que le hacían cambiar su humor de un segundo a otro—, para este tipo de cosas le tengo más confianza a Reiji-san y Shu-san —No era mentira, ella consideraba que ambos eran los más maduros de los Sakamaki, y que no se aprovecharían, o al menos eso creía con fervor. Iba a proseguir, hacer más convincente su discurso, pero unos sollozos ahogados la dejaron muda—. ¿Reiji-san?

—Esta clase de palabras, pensar que las he recibido de alguien que ha vivido tan poco en la mansión —Shu soltó un largo suspiro y empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda a un Reiji lloroso. Komori se encontraba en una especie de shock, jamás creyó que volvería a ver a Reiji tan sensible ni mucho menos siendo más amable de lo aceptable con ella. El alcohol a veces ocasionaba milagros—, Yui, eres lo único en esté sitio que es del todo decente —dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo y trataba de detener sus lagrimas, la humana sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, ver al estricto de Reiji llorar era hasta cierto nivel perturbador, le daba esa sensación de fin del mundo—. Esta bien, pide lo que quieras y te lo daré, si eso significa hacerte más pasable estos días —Komori se vio rebasada ante el hablar tan rápido y maternal del otro, _"El orden natural de las cosas se ha roto"_ pensó con dramatismo—. No hay nada de que avergonzarse _—"Oh, ¿y por eso la primera vez que hablamos de esto apenas podías verme a la cara?"_ siguió divagando y controlo su lengua para no arruinar su aparente grandiosa fortuna, con algún comentario sarcástico—, es mejor a que me dijeras que estas embarazada de uno de estos peleles —La rubia se sonrojo y se preguntó porqué Reiji le decía eso—. Por favor Yui, por lo que más quieras, no importa que, ¡jamás tengas algo intimo con ninguno de los bueno para nada de mis hermanos, ni que decir de los Mukami —prosiguió con el discurso que no hacia más que apenar a Komori, hacerla querer ocultar la cara entre sus manos—. Aunque pensándolo mejor…Ruki no es tan mala opción para la hija de alguien.

Yui hizo una mueca ante la opción de ella y Ruki casados, él le agradaba pero no para formar una familia y mucho menos creía que el mayor de los Mukami la viera de otra forma más que la de _«ganado»._ Asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con Reiji y cuándo justo él se iba a levantar para darle las pastillas para sus dolores menstruales, no duró más de dos segundos antes de caerse de nuevo sobre la cama. Komori se puso de pie y lo miró con preocupación, Reiji no se levantó no importo cuanto espero. A punto de darle unas buenas sacudidas o incluso echarle un vaso de agua, una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo, giro la cabeza lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Shu, esté le decía con los ojos que aquella no era la mejor de las ideas, Yui se sonrojo, aceptando que era cierto, que estuvo a nada de actuar de forma realmente estúpida y suicida, ¡pero no era su culpa, el maldito periodo no la dejaba pensar de manera clara!

—Cayó y muy fondo, en la mañana estará de un humor de perros —comentó el vampiro, Yui sintió como si un cubo de agua helada le hubiera caído encima.

—No puede ser —murmuró en negación—. Reiji-san —repitió una y otra vez, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado, así que, al borde de la desesperación explotó— ¡Reiji-san no puede dormirse! ¡no me deje morir!

—Esta rendido, no lograras nada —Shu la agarró de los hombros y comenzó a llevársela fuera del cuarto, Yui estaba perpleja ante la paciencia aparente de Shu ante el escándalo que se estaba montando, además del aparente sueño pesado que tenia Reiji—. Quería serte de ayuda, pero parece que me excedí al momento de darle copas a Reiji —dijo, Komori lo vio curiosa por varios minutos, al punto que el otro la cuestiono con los ojos. Esta bien, la paciencia de Shu no era tan inagotable, lo supo al ver la expresión aparentemente indiferente del vampiro (había cierta cantidad diminuta de peligro en aquel azul). Ya había sido muy molesta esta noche y era una suerte que el rubio no le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

— ¿Por qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar sin embargo.

—Los recuerdos que tengo sobre mi madre en esos días no son muy agradables —explicó antes de volver con su hermano—. Lo que padecen las mujeres es muy molesto, además se ponen histéricas e insoportables, no quería que te volvieras tan ruidosa y molesta.

Yui se quedó otros minutos en el pasillo, recargada en la pared y pensó, que aquellas palabras dichas por Shu tenían otro significado. Se limito a suspirar y avanzar hasta su habitación. Sus dolores parecían disminuir ante esa amabilidad.

* * *

><p>Durmió a eso de las seis de la mañana, a causa de toda su lucha inútil con Reiji y los estúpidos retorcijones que la dejaban a cada minuto más moribunda. Sin embargo el sueño no duró ni un parpadeo, abrió los ojos a eso de las ocho ante el ruido insoportable de la alarma, en medio de miles de palabrotas maldijo su costumbre de levantarse temprano a pesar de ir a un instituto nocturno. Agarro entre su manos el aparato, apretó con fuerza y deseo tener el poder de Tsunade o Sakura de Naruto, así al destruirlo liberaría toda su frustración y estrés. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, perdió su buena postura, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza cabizbaja, miro sin hacerlo cómo los números en la alarma cambiaban.<p>

Era hora de levantarse, dejó la alarma en la mesita de noche y recogiendo su ropa para hoy, fue a bañarse. Al estar lista se sentó al borde la cama mientras cepillaba su cabello, pensó en todas las opciones para conseguir su objetivo, pero ninguna la convencía, no podría lograrlo sola, necesitaba ayuda más no sabía de quién, más bien, debía encontrar a alguien que pudiera serle útil y tampoco le exigiera cosas imposibles como pago por sus servicios. Salió de su habitación y camino desganada, tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que tropezó, cayó al suelo de cara— ¡Maldición! —soltó molesta y tocando su rostro, como si aquello fuera capaz de quitarle el dolor y los raspones. Los dolores del periodo no mejoraban nada, mucho menos ese miedo a que la toalla se moviera acciones bruscas.

—El suelo esta fresco ¿no? —Gruño ante la observación.

—Supongo que estas acostumbrado, ¿cierto, Shu-san? —dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba recostada de espaldas, con ambas manos entrelazadas. Shu se hallaba separado de Yui por más de treinta centímetros.

—Al menos mis encuentros con él no son tan agresivos.

Volvió a gruñir. Era claro que Shu se estaba burlando de ella, quien creería que el vago de la familia pudiera ser tan fastidioso, Yui comenzó a comprender la perspectiva de Reiji.

—Shu-san, Reiji-san no recuerda el favor que me haría ¿verdad? ¿cree que si se lo digo otra vez tenga el mismo resultado de ayer? —habló después de media hora, cuando por fin pudo reunir el valor necesario. El rubio negó, el animo de Komori fue aplastado, ambos quedaron sumergidos enseguida en el silencio. Los minutos transcurrieron, los dos seguían echados sobre el piso y en medio de sus divagaciones, Yui concluyo que aunque Shu a veces fuera un experto en hacer rabiar a otros, aun lo consideraba un hombre decente, podría hasta decir que él era la segunda persona a la que le tenia más confianza de los Sakamaki. Así que decidió intentarlo—. En ese caso...

—Te ayudare —Sin embargo no esperaba que esté le dijera que «sí» tan rápido y sin algún atisbo de duda.

— ¿Cómo supiste que te pediría ayuda? —Cuestionó, se puso de lado, recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos y mientras lo observaba con fijeza, espero la respuesta. Shu le correspondió la mirada, no parecía divertido, ni molesto por haber interrumpido su sueño o sus usuales momentos de vagancia, más bien, tenia una especie de brillo difícil de descifrar en los ojos. El estómago de Yui se removió nervioso, tenia un presentimiento, no uno terrible o grandioso, solo una sensación de qué algo sucedería y que detrás de aquella amabilidad había otro motivo más que el de apoyarla en su locura.

—Es fácil de suponer, viendo tu mal y cambiante humor, además de tu postura tensa —Shu cerro de nueva cuenta los ojos, tal vez si Yui no estuviera con él volvería a contar ovejas.

— ¿Y lo harás, en serio? —preguntó de nueva cuenta. Entrecerró los ojos, arrugo la nariz y Shu soltó una pequeña risa. Solo necesitaba escuchar más, y de aquello que el rubio revelara, ella sacaría más verdades escondidas.

—Considerando que ayer no fui de mucha utilidad, sí —dijo, se sentó, Yui lo imito y esperó por más—. Además con esto quizá pueda entretenerme —Komori asintió satisfecha, le sonrió y comenzó a parlotear sobre los planes que hasta el momento se le habían ocurrido, estaba segura que Shu le prestaba atención, incluso aunque estuviera recargado contra la pared y tuviera los ojos cerrados, de vez en cuando intervenía con monosílabos o con observaciones útiles. Quedaron que irían primero a buscar al laboratorio personal de Reiji, Shu sería la distracción. Yui notó que el vampiro se veía mas despierto al oír que podría incordiar a su hermano menor. Para ella estaba bien mientras la ayudara y por fin tuviera entre sus manos el bendito medicamento.

En realidad, lo mejor sería ir a escondidas a la farmacia. El inconveniente radicaba en que para llegar a esta se necesitaban más de una hora en camión, más las minutos sin contar que son caminar hasta la parada del autobús. Otros podrían pensar que entonces tendría que aprovechar los días de clase y saltarse unas cuantas, para llegar antes de que fuera el tiempo de regresar a casa, lo cual no era plausible puesto que tanto Ayato como Kanato, u otros Sakamaki y Mukami, mantenían una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella, además de los guardias y perfectos que la academia Ryoutei tenia, era imposible salir sin ser vista. Agregando que estaba falta de dinero, pedir prestado solo levantaría sospechas.

Una vez con lo básico planificado, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al laboratorio de Reiji, esté estaba conectado con otro cuarto, el cual era más como un espacio de lectura y relajación, tenia varios estantes llenos de libros y tres sofás, el objetivo era conseguir que Reiji se quedara en dicho cuarto absorto por la presencia de Shu, mientras Yui revisaba rápido y lo más silenciosa posible los cajones, estantes, vitrinas, etc. Yui se quedó de pie, habían quedado que habría una diferencia entre la aparición de ambos, además ella tenia que disimular, ya que Reiji reconocería el olor de su sangre. Lo haría parecer como que solo recorrió aquel pasillo por otro motivo, e incluso aunque el segundo mayor de los Sakamaki sospechara por el aroma impregnado de Yui en su laboratorio, Shu lo distraería lo suficiente como para que esté se disipara o bien, Reiji lo atribuyera a un error o paranoia tonta.

Aguardo por diez minutos, mirando a todos lados a cada pequeño ruido que llegaba a sus oídos, rogando porque ninguno otro de los vampiros apareciera. Antes de entrar al laboratorio se quito sus zapatos, tembló al escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Reiji.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —En aquel instante, Yui agradeció no ser la persona que se enfrentara a Reiji. Esto solo era unas de las tantas pruebas de que quizá Shu se divertía en situaciones peligrosas, más bien, solo aquellas donde su hermano menor estuviera involucrado, y más, cuando esté fuera la razón de los planes maquiavélicos del rubio—, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes prohibido entrar a mi laboratorio? —La humana avanzo de puntitas y conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿Y por qué piensas que te obedeceré hermano pequeño? —Yui contuvo la carcajada que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios, Shu se pasaba de descarado.

—Estas muy hablador hoy —Señalo Reiji, mientras Komori revisaba de poco en poco cada rincón del laboratorio. El vampiro se oía irritado, al borde de la exasperación—. En mi opinión, te ves mejor con la boca cerrada y casi muerto en el suelo.

—Oh, ¿realmente lo crees? —dijo burlón Shu—, eres un mal mentiroso Reiji.

—Oh, ¿y qué te hace suponer eso?

Lo siguiente que supo Yui, era que ambos habían dejado de hablar. Y por mucho que le estuviera insistiendo el morbo, ella no iría a espiar, ahora su atención solo debía estar enfocada en sus ansiadas pastillas para el dolor. Sin embargo aquello no evitaba que sus mejillas enrojecieran ante los sonidos que se escapaban hasta el laboratorio, primero fueron leves pero después se tornaron tan escandalosos que Yui tropezó con una mesa donde había varios utensilios de vidrio, sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar que uno de los objetos cayera al suelo y se rompiera. Por supuesto que el ruido generado no fue callado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Se detuvo, quedó quieta y miró de ida en vuelta, la puerta de salida y la entrada al cuarto donde estaban los inmortales, como calculando cuántos segundos tendría para huir.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Le rogó de todas formas posibles a Dios y a cualquier otro ser existente e omnisciente que le concediera el milagro—. No he escuchado nada.

Al minuto los sonidos indecentes regresaron, Yui celebró en silencio, se resistió a realizar su danza de la victoria y mejor optó por continuar con su preciada búsqueda. Para su desgracia no logró hallar nada útil, Reiji no tenía más que venenos y sustancias con efectos desconocidos, pero seguramente nocivos para humanos como vampiros. Por lo que salió del laboratorio, recogió sus zapatos y camino hacia su habitación, en teoría iba a esperar en su cuarto a Shu, pero por lo ultimo que oyó, esté no saldría en un buen tiempo, y por lo tanto, era muy probable que no pudiera ayudarla a entrar a la recamara personal de Reiji—Bien, parece que Shu-san me abandono por un revolcón con Reiji-san, ¡esto no podría ser mejor! —se dijo en voz alta, al momento de cerrar con golpe la puerta del baño. ¡Qué tenia que atender otros asuntos exclusivamente para mujeres, antes de siquiera intentar más de sus planes!

* * *

><p>Caminaba presurosa por los corredores de la mansión Sakamaki, estaba a poco de comenzar a arrancarse mechones de cabello, sus dolores no eran misericordiosos y su cerebro tal parecía que no gustaba de cooperar con ella, al menos no cuando se trataba de situaciones llenas de tensión, estrés y relacionadas con la menstruación.<p>

Necesitaba esas pastillas, también alguna alma bondadosa que le brindara su apoyo, ¿pero quién de todos podría ayudarla sin pedir nada a cambio? Los Mukami fueron descartados al instante, más que nada por estar tan lejos de ella, Yui no tenia ganas de caminar miles de metros solo para rogar favores. No podía contar a Shu, ya que esté ya la ayudó, tampoco había que abusar; Kanato no era la opción más idónea, era demasiado gritón, caprichoso y de humor cambiante, seguro con él no pasaban de un metro antes de que Reiji los descubriera; Laito tampoco sería de utilidad, antes de dar un paso sería arrastrada a una habitación en desuso para ser obligada a hacer _quién-sabe-qué-cosas_; Ayato era la peor persona de todas para tener en cuenta, él muy idiota continuaba ignorándola y mandándola miradas de horror infinito, ¡como si pudiera pegarle algún virus extraño por andar en plena menstruación!

El único que quedaba era Subaru…y él tenerlo como apoyo no era para nada una mala idea. Yui levanto un puño al aire, al distinguir la silueta del menor de los Sakamaki a unos cuantos metros más adelante de ella.

— ¡Subaru! —gritó e hizo señas con sus manos para que esté le hiciera caso, por un segundo le pareció haber visto una cara de incomodes y _Oh-joder-no_, por parte del albino, pero seguramente había sido un malentendido ¿verdad?—. ¡Ven! ¡acércate! —El vampiro tardo más de lo que debería para alcanzarla. Aun así la sonrisa de Yui se ensanchó. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Subaru, de algún modo tenia un mal presentimiento, tendría que tener en cuenta cada mes que Komori al momento de estar en su periodo dejaba la cordura de lado. No transcurrió más de un segundo antes de que la humana lanzara miles y miles de oraciones, al punto de aturdirlo y qué en varias ocasiones perdiera el punto de la conversación. Al final, Subaru termino con su usual ceño fruncido.

—Entonces… —Inició dudoso—, necesitas que distraiga a Reiji para esculcar las cosas que tiene en su cuarto ¿cierto? —Yui asintió entusiasta— ¿Estas loca? ¿tantas ganas tienes de morir? Y lo peor, me quieres arrastrar contigo —Se dio la vuelta, sin embargo Yui lo siguió, caminando lo más rápido posible para no ser dejada atrás por el otro.

— ¡Subaru, por favor ayúdame! —Insistió, tomo de la manga a Subaru y lo detuvo—. ¡Te lo ruego, es un infierno! ¡me siento morir! ¡sálvame! —grito. Él solo la miro con una expresión indescifrable, y al borde de la desesperación Yui comenzó a zarandearlo de los hombros— ¡Si no me ayudas…y-yo les diré a todos sobre tu sueño pervertido con Ayato!

Subaru palideció, para después sonrojarse e iniciar un forcejo, ¿pero de dónde sacaba Yui tanta fuerza?—¡Esta bien! —Cedió, la rubia lo soltó y le sonrió radiante, completamente satisfecha—, solo cállate, no lo grites joder. Y fue un error, accidente, hormonas tontas de la adolescencia.

— ¡Gracias Subaru-kun! —dijo antes de darle un abrazo de oso al albino, el cual se tensó y no pudo evitar enrojecer aun más por tal cercanía—. Aun así…no creo que las fantasías incestuosas sean tan comunes —mencionó al separarse de él y levantando las cejas de forma sugestiva.

— ¡Silencio! No me lo recuerdes, además la persona que me gust-

Yui ladeo la cabeza, mirando con sus ojos rosas y curiosos a Subaru. Él se había quedado mudo de pronto, más rojo que antes y con cierto temblor en sus brazos, parecía un pobre conejo asustadizo enfrente de un despiadado lobo— ¿Subaru-Kun? ¿ibas a decir algo? —tanteo el terreno, sin embargo no importó cuanto insistió, ni todas las respuestas convincentes que dio, él no le respondió.

—Anda, vayamos a por esas pastillas de una maldita vez —La humana suspiro, ya sería en otro momento cuando lograría que Subaru le confesara su secreto, de preferencia sin amenazas de por medio, por algo eran amigos ¿no? Y los amigos siempre estaban allí cuando los necesitabas.

El menor de los Sakamaki comenzó a caminar sin destino fijo y ella lo siguió, recorrieron los miles de pasillos de la mansión, Subaru mejoró su humor y hasta hizo algunas bromas, posiblemente para hacerle olvidar sus dolores constantes. Hablaron sobre posibles planes, desde los más elaborados hasta los más absurdos, casi al llegar a la sala principal de la mansión se detuvieron de golpe, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sonrieron de forma cómplice. El objetivo estaba en la mira, a escasos metros lejos de ambos, Yui se puso de puntitas y le susurró a Subaru sus siguientes movimientos, el intercambio de información fue breve y lo más bajo posible.

Una vez listos, la rubia le deseo suerte al otro y se fue a la recamara personal de Reiji, mientras tanto Subaru se dirigió directo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

Puso los ojos en blanco, el segundo mayor de los Sakamaki se hallaba limpiando sus amadas tazas y viendo con más atención, hasta se podía sacar la conclusión de que esté también charlaba con aquellos objetos inanimados. Subaru se encogió de hombros, sus familiares estaban locos, eso ya lo había aceptado hace bastante tiempo. Sin más reparo, llegó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la basta vajilla, Reiji lo miro de reojo y continuo su tarea completamente entretenido y radiante. Eso hasta cierto punto lo hizo sentir culpable, casi, porque llevaba desde ayer conteniendo su frustración y sentimientos de mierda al tener un amor no correspondido, un rencor leve hacia el otro por obligarlo a acompañar a Yui (de no haberlo hecho, seguiría ignorante en una burbuja despreocupada), y por ultimo, no se vería en la penosa necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas si Reiji, como buen niño se quedaba quieto jugando a la mamá de la casita.

Sin embargo, Subaru tampoco podría regodearse de tener buena fortuna. Y por lo tanto, al ver a Reiji levantarse con una clara intención de acomodar de nueva cuenta sus tazas en su lugar correspondiente, dicho de otra forma su habitación, soltó un sonoro suspiro de cansancio.

— ¿Deseas algo Subaru?

No contesto, solo se limito a acercarse a Reiji, estar tan cerca de él al punto de que Shu seguramente lo rebanaría en varias partes para después venderlas en el mercado del sábado, tomó entre sus manos la taza que sostenía el otro, arrebatándosela de forma maleducada y cínica. Antes de que Reiji pudiera replicar ante su pésimo comportamiento, Subaru tiró con fuerza la taza al suelo.

—SUBARU —grito Reiji, pálido y recogiendo entre sus manos temblorosas los restos de su segunda taza favorita—, ¿por qué la has roto? ¡contesta y más te vale que sea por una razón coherente!

—Porque se me dio la gana —dijo, al momento en que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Insolente, mocoso ingrato, ¡ya no te voy a preparar esas galletas de chocolate que tanto te gustan —Lo amenazó, a Subaru le dio un tic en una de sus cejas y trago saliva, el maldito otaku de las vajillas había sacado a relucir su punto débil. Aun así no tuvo que dudar, ayudar a Yui era más importante que conservar su comida favorita, o al menos eso se repitió sin cesar mientras imaginaba como a sus dulces preferidos le salían alas y se alejaban de él. Reiji cerró sus manos con fuerza, avanzó a grandes pasos hasta estar a menos de treinta centímetros lejos de Subaru, picoteo con su dedo índice el pecho de Subaru, tratando de apagar el coraje que tenia y que le incitaba seductor a estrangular a su hermano menor—. ¿Esto es porque cuando tenias diez años rompí accidentalmente tu conejo de felpa?

— ¡No soy Kanato! —Replicó y tomando de la muñeca a Reiji para que dejara de apuntarle. El mayor de los Sakamaki estaba comenzado a sacarlo de quicio. Aunque tampoco podría quejarse, él mismo se metió en aquel lió.

— ¡Pues lo pareces con esa actitud! —Se soltó del agarre de Subaru, molesto comenzó a poner en una caja sus preciadas tazas y mientras lo hacia no dejó en ningún instante de regañar al otro—. ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! —Pero Subaru se veía más relajado de lo que tendría que estar, más considerando que lo amenazo con tirar a la basura su ataúd y obligarlo a compartir habitación con Laito—. Estas escondiendo algo ¿cierto? —Vio como la expresión de Subaru cedió un poco al saberse descubierto, sin más tomo la caja entre sus manos y fue directo a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Yui avanzaba con sigilo y cautela por los pasillos, no había llegado tan lejos y ser detenida antes de siquiera marcar un verdadero esfuerzo, resultaría más que decepcionante. Para su dicha y sospecha no se topó con ninguno de los hermanos Sakamaki, aunque el área estuviera despejada ella seguiría manteniéndose alerta, ¡ninguno de esos chupasangre la harían fracasar en su misión de vida y muerte!

Bueno, tal vez Reiji, pero eso era más razonable, después de todo su triunfo dependía de lo que hiciera y decidiera el amante de las vajillas. No tenia tiempo de sobra para distracciones, por lo que intento abrir de una buena vez la puerta de la recamara de Reiji, sin embargo esta tenia seguro, maldijo, se quito con rapidez uno de sus incaibles del cabello e hizo memoria, era el momento de sacarle provecho a las enseñanzas de su amiga Nagisa, aun recordaba como está había robado las respuestas de un examen parcial, Komori no se arrepentía de haberla ayudado. Unos cuantos minutos después, orgullosa dio un paso dentro del cuarto. Enseguida fue a buscar en cada cajón, cada rincón, incluso debajo de la cama, pero nuevamente no había NADA. Gruño, soltó varias maldiciones al viento y se dio la vuelta para regresar con Subaru, tendrían que pensar en otra cosa para conseguir esas jodidas pastillas.

Sin embargo se detuvo y palideció de golpe al ver a Reiji enfrente de ella.

— ¡Tú! —La señalo, tomó de la manga a Subaru y lo aventó contra Yui, automáticamente el albino se puso delante de Yui para protegerla en dado caso que todo se saliera de control— ¡Ustedes! —Los apunto acusador a los dos con su dedo índice— ¡¿Cómo osan verme de esta forma la cara?!

—¡R-Reiji-san, no es lo que cree! O bueno tal vez sí…¡déjeme explicarle! —dijo entre tartamudeos Yui, moviendo sus manos de manera nerviosa.

— No, no te atrevas a decirme excusas —La calló y observo con severidad, Yui se encogió y de forma inconsciente se aferró al brazo de Subaru, encajándole las uñas y haciendo que esté hiciera una mueca de dolor—. En solo dos días humana, has ocasionado varios desastres —dijo más para sí mismo, mientras ponía su mano en el puente de su nariz, pensó en todo aquello que ocurrió en tan poco tiempo y por culpa de Komori, pensó con cuidado un castigo adecuado. Antes de sentenciarla, tenia que comprobar otro dato—. ¿Qué querías encontrar? —Según recordaba, en la madrugada ella había ido a pedirle algo, más el hecho de que se encontraba completamente seguro de que en la mañana Yui había estado en su laboratorio, demasiado riesgos tomados solo demostraban que tan desesperada se hallaba la chica.

—C-cómo sabe, estos días son difíciles y pensé que sería bueno tomar unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor —dijo asomando su cabeza desde detrás de Subaru, de manera tan rápida, que si Reiji no fuera un vampiro con excelente audición le hubiera sido imposible comprenderla.

—Lógico, sin embargo el modo empleado no fue el correcto —Reiji acomodo sus lentes y contuvo cualquier suspiro—. Aunque incluso fuera el más idóneo, no te daría nada —Yui iba a replicar, pero el mayor la detuvo con una fría mirada—, puesto que no tengo lo que buscas, los vampiros no solemos enfermarnos con frecuencia, y tampoco las mujeres de nuestra especie usan algún remedio para soportar el dolor, ninguno existente es efectivo con ellas, ni en el mundo de los humanos ni en el de los demonios, y no creo que quieras usar esos remedios, estas desesperada pero no creo que tanto como para ir de idiota y sufrir los efectos secundarios del medicamento en tu cuerpo mortal —Termino por explicar, salió del cuarto solo para volver con una que claramente protegía su colección de tazas, e ignorando a los otros dos, comenzó a acomodarlas en su repisa correspondiente.

— ¿Y…puedo ir a la farmacia a comprarlas? —Se atrevió a preguntar Yui, Subaru se llevo la mano a la cara como no creyendo tal osadía impulsada por la estupidez.

—No —Reiji se giro lo suficiente como para que Yui observara su sonrisa llena de satisfacción—. Esto formara parte de tu castigo por ocasionarnos tantos problemas, haberte metido dos veces en mis habitaciones privadas y por supuesto, por haber sido la culpable de que Anastasia se rompiera —El animo de Yui decayó de picada, aun así se pregunto vagamente quién era Anastasia, ¿acaso era la taza favorita de Reiji? ¿quién cojones le daba un nombre a una taza? —Además tendrás tutorías conmigo ya que tus calificaciones en los últimos exámenes fueron demasiado deplorables —Reiji disfruto con creces la expresión de horror de Yui—, sin embargo, las tutorías comenzaran cuando dejes de…estar en _**estos**_ días.

Sin más, para evitar que Yui se metiera en más problemas, uno nunca sabía cuando llegaría un retorcijón que la haría bramar furiosa; Subaru la arrastro consigo hasta llevarla lo más lejos de su hermano mayor, incluso aunque en el camino ella hubiera comenzado a patalear y a insultar a quién sabe qué, ni en cuántos distintos idiomas. Al dejarla libre, Komori con un gran ceño arruinando sus gentiles facciones quedo recargada en la pared y se deslizo en esta, hasta quedar sentada, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y con su cabeza entre sus manos, miraba a la nada y soltaba suspiros cada cinco segundos. El menor de los Sakamaki no era bueno con las palabras, a veces tampoco con las acciones, así que se limito a hacerle compañía a Yui.

—No pongas esa cara Subaru, es mi culpa por no planificar mejor —dijo Yui, no sin cierto tono derrotado en su voz—. Aun así, muchas gracias por ayudarme, realmente eres un gran amigo —Y por mucho que esas palabras solo hicieran más real lo que jamás tendría, Subaru sintió como un gran peso desaparecía de su espalda, porque Yui lo miraba con autentico aprecio y sonreía.

Y tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero evocando memorias en donde salía su madre y lo mal que se la pasaba en aquellos días tan complicados para las mujeres, no fue capaz de detener su duda—¿En serio, te duele hasta el punto de pensar que vas a morir? Si es así, podríamos intentar algo más para conseguir el medicamento —Yui tuvo la decencia de parecer algo avergonzada, negó con la cabeza, ya había metido a Subaru en suficientes líos.

—Duele sí, pero no para creer que la parca me quiere llevar con ella —dijo y hasta bromeo mientras jugaba con sus mechones rubios—, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada, usualmente tomaba medicamento para aplacar el dolor, me resultaba más fácil, considerando que otros remedios naturales no me gustan —Yui hizo una mueca al recordar el sabor del té, aquél que su madre decía aliviaría su pesar durante el periodo.

Pasaron largos minutos donde solo se dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía del contrario, hasta que Subaru volvió a preguntar— ¿De verdad estas bien?

El semblante de Yui mejoro más, asintió—Si, lo estoy, no te preocupes —juguetona le dio un leve golpe en el brazo a Subaru, el cual rodó los ojos, Komori cargando con la agonía de la menstruación se volvía más confianzuda y con humor inestable— ¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo para lidiar con esto! —declaró la rubia, con una expresión llena de decisión.

Subaru sonrió de forma imperceptible ante lo vivaz que era la chica que le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Ahora mismo, tanto ella como los hermanos Sakamaki se hallaban dentro de la limusina, yendo hacia la academia Ryoutei. Resultó pesado el arreglarse, mirarse al espejo (notar sus ojeras de mapache), y prepararse de forma psicológica respecto al hecho de que iría a clases con sus dolores menstruales en su máximo nivel. Por lo que observo atenta el paisaje que se vislumbraba desde la ventana del automóvil, con tal de distraerse y así disminuir su sufrimiento. Al momento de subir al carro, se percató que los vampiros estaban divididos en cuatro partes, a los que les daba igual que estuviera desangrándose (Shu y Kanato), los que no podían con lo vergonzoso e incomodo de la situación y trataban de ignorarlo a toda costa (Reiji y Subaru), el que se divertía y no dejaba de mirarla completamente entretenido (Laito), y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el que le tenía miedo: Ayato. Komori frunció el ceño, aun no le perdonaba que la tratara como la peste, ¡era molesto! ¡decepcionante! Que la personara que le gustara la rechazara por lago tan natural (y según la perspectiva, satánico) como la menstruación. Así que aludiendo a la temeridad que había tenido durante casi dos días, abrió su boca con el único motivo de joderle la existencia al pelirrojo.<p>

— ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarla? —rezongó el menor de los trillizos al escuchar la orden de Reiji, antes de que el mayor le dijera que formaba parte de su responsabilidad, la voz de la humana se hizo oír.

—Oh, pero si por fin ha hablado el cobarde y egocéntrico —dijo Yui con tono desdeñoso, tenia el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos rosas llenos de resentimiento apuñalaban al pelirrojo sin cesar—. Y yo que creía que te habías quedado mudo por el miedo.

—Chichinashi, más te vale no continuar, no me haré responsable de lo que ocurra si continuas provocándome —La amenazó Ayato, con su usual tono impertinente, pero sin siquiera darse el tiempo de reconocerla.

— ¿Tú? ¿a mí? —Se rió falsamente—. No lo creo, es más probable que salgas corriendo, o mejor aun, te quieras ir a lavar las manos después de tocar a una chica menstruando.

—No lo digas —Ayato perdió el poco color que tenia en el rostro, cerró sus manos con fuerza y evito a toda costa toparse con los ojos de Yui.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿será a la palabra menstruación? —cuestionó con sorna. Tal vez se estaba pasando, pero todo era culpa de la maldita regla y del tonto de Ayato que continuaba huyendo de ella—. ¡Pues menstruación, maldita sea! —Mientras ellos proseguían con la discusión, Shu seguía con los ojos cerrados aparentemente en el quinto sueño, Reiji perdía a cada segundo la paciencia, Laito los grababa con su celular, Kanato observaba aburrido la contienda y Subaru solo pensaba: _"¿En serio él es mi hermano y ella la chica que me gusta?"_.

—Joder, cállate —dijo al mismo tiempo que tapaba sus oídos con sus manos.

—Menstruación, menstruación , menstruación —recitaba una y otra vez Yui, roja por la ira.

— ¡Chichinashi!

— ¡MENSTRUACIÓN!

— ¡Guarden silencio ustedes dos! —Y como si fuera una especie de milagro, los dos se callaron y obedecieron a Reiji, se vieron desafiantes para después apartar la mirada completamente furiosos, como niños chiquitos y caprichosos.

Al bajar de la limusina, Yui salió casi corriendo envuelta en un claro mal humor, tan aterrador que hasta Subaru decidió no acompañarla. Ayato solo pudo ver cómo la silueta de Yui se perdió en la multitud de estudiantes, su estómago se movió nervioso y se garganta parecía tener un nudo.

Se preguntó si las cosas serían diferentes de no recordar _**eso**_.

…

Ayato tenia ocho años en aquel entonces, en medio de su ardua rutina de estudio y escasos momentos para divertirse, el niño se percato de algo: Su madre cada cierta cantidad de días solía verse enferma, al borde del fallecimiento y sobre todo con un humor muy inestable. Curioso quería saber lo que ocurría con Cordelia, y si era posible, hasta ayudarla, después de todo era su madre y él, por mucho que ella a veces fuera demasiado estricta, la quería. Así que por un buen tiempo en un calendario marcaba los días en que ella enfermaba, hasta que alcanzo a entender el patrón y síntomas fue que busco en varios libros (una pena que en aquel tiempo fuera demasiado chico para comprender del todo), por lo que al final decidió aclarar sus dudas preguntándole primero a su padre, en una de las pocas visitas que él hacía a su familia, sin embargo Karl Heinz lo mando directo a cuestionar a Cordelia, alentándolo a que era la mejor opción de todas, Ayato crédulo confió en su papá.

Y así, encontró el cuerpo _inerte _de su madre sobre un extenso charco de sangre, con su vestido y piel manchados de carmín, y ese mismo liquido rojo resbalando desde los labios hasta la barbilla de ella.

— ¡Mamá! —Había gritando entonces, completamente horrorizado y antes de que corriera a pedir ayuda, la voz moribunda de su mamá lo detuvo.

—Ayato, hijo —Extendió temblorosa su mano hasta tomar entre la suya la de Ayato, el niño tenia los ojos llorosos, Cordelia le sonrió—. Es inútil, esta enfermedad la padecen las mujeres desde niñas, incluso hasta que se convierten en mujeres, con el pasar del tiempo debilita nuestro cuerpo hasta el inminente final —El pelirrojo ya se encontraba llorando—. Lo siento, parece que no podré verte crecer —dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Mamá! ¡despierta, no me dejes! —Lloriqueo el niño, y en su infantil mente creyó que el único que podría salvar a Cordelia era Karl Heinz, así que fue corriendo en busca de su ayuda. Le tomó más de una hora al rey de los vampiros explicarle las cosas a su hijo, y hacerle entender que su madre no moriría. Mientras que en ese mismo momento, Laito le preguntaba a su mamá el porqué estaba repleta, tanto ella como el piso, de cátsup y porqué justo hoy había robado toda la salsa de tomate de la cocina, entre risas Cordelia le dijo que todo fue debido a que se levanto con ganas de jugar con su adorado Ayato, claro que esto jamás lo supo el menor de los trillizos.

* * *

><p>Con cada paso Yui sentía su ira disiparse, sin embargo esto no detuvo que otros alumnos abrieran el camino con tal de no enfrentarse a la furia de la pequeña rubia. ¡Era el colmo que Ayato no pudiera actuar tan siquiera más considerado! E incluso aunque él tuviera más la culpa, aun así se regañaba a sí misma por creer ilusa en expectativas que nunca vería cumplidas, el pelirrojo nunca cambiaría, y ella lo sabía a la perfección, por ello no entendía la decepción que le embargaba ni porqué dentro de sí había una diminuta esperanza, esa misma que continuaba teniendo fe en Ayato, quien no era más un chiquillo ególatra y egoísta. A veces Yui se cuestionaba el motivo de que precisamente fuera él quien le gustara, cuándo fue que su corazón dicto su desgracia, el momento exacto en que cayo ante Ayato.<p>

Un retorcijón, cual patada, la hizo concentrarse en temas menos escabrosos. Ella tenia una misión, no podía perder más tiempo con trivialidades.

Una vez calmada, a ella vino una especie de revelación, casi grito de la emoción. La enfermería, ¡su salvación sería la enfermería! Contenta, por poco estuvo por irse dando saltitos y cantando hacia su nuevo objetivo, pero se controlo, no sería bueno atraer miradas ajenas y chismosas. Al llegar, Yui observo con emoción apenas contenida la puerta de la enfermería, está parecía la entrada al cielo y ella casi podría jugar que oía a los ángeles entonar dulces melodías. No tardo demasiado en tener entre sus manos su amada caja de pastillas, le agradeció miles de veces al señor Reinhart, el cual le dio un trato amable y comprensivo, además de traerle un vaso con agua y decirle que regresaría en un momento (dado que tendría una pequeña junta con el director), que por lo pronto podía tomarse el medicamento y hasta descansar un rato antes de que comenzaran las clases. La sonrisa de Yui solo se extendió ante tanta dicha.

Pero como venia comprobando desde que era una mocosa de nueve años, su suerte era un asco total. Antes de llevar la pastilla a su boca, está le fue arrebatada por Kanato.

—K-Kanato-kun, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? —Casi salto de la cama por la repentina aparición, como detestaba que los vampiros pudiera teletransportarse, ¡si no moría desangrada lo haría por un infarto!

—Te castigó —confesó mientras abrazó más fuerte a su amado oso de felpa, y con el ceño fruncido miró como si fuera una gran molestia a Yui. Sin miramientos con sus manos recogió el resto de pastillas de la cajita en la mesita del centro y disfrutó, además (el muy condenado), la expresión consternada de Komori—. No te mereces tal alivió después de que por tú culpa Teddy casi murió ahogado en el lago.

— ¡P-pero…! —Intento replicar Yui, pero él la calló con una mirada que helaría el mismísimo infierno. La rubia maldijo su mortalidad, a los vampiros chalados de la cabeza y con tendencias sádicas.

—Resígnate Yui-san.

Y del mismo modo que entro, desapareció, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa llena de malicia a la rubia, una que mando a la mierda toda la paciencia y bondad que existía en Komori Yui.

La humana agarró una de las almohadas que había en una de las tantas camas de la enfermería, enterró la cara en ella y grito, expulsó toda su frustración y despreció hacia mocosos llorones, berrinchudos y obsesionados con peluches de felpa— ¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡Kanato, vuelve! —bramó furiosa, se levanto de jalón y fue determinada a encontrar al trillizo del medio. Busco en cada corredor, salón, baño (sí, se metió incluso al de hombres), patio, etc. Halló al vampiro justo enfrente de los salones de los de segundo año, gruño cual bestia y a punto de saltarle encima, Kanato sonrió victorioso, Yui no tuvo un buen presentimiento sobre eso más bien un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, así que postergo su ataque por el momento y lo miró con cautela. Justo al lado de él identifico al grupo de fans de Kou Mukami, intento entender la relación entre las adolescentes y el vampiro, pero sencillamente no encontró ninguna.

—¡Felicidades Yui-san! ¡en hora buena Kou te invito a salir! ¡serán una grandiosa pareja!

"_¡Maldito niñato mentiroso!"_ Pensó Yui, antes de comenzar a retroceder ante las miradas de muerte que le mandaban las otras chicas. La líder del grupo hizo una seña y de pronto todas se fueron contra ella, a Komori Yui no le quedo más que correr para salvar su pellejo.

—¡Maldición, porqué a mí! —gritó en medio de la persecución.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad logró librarse de la multitud de locas. Entro al baño y trato de arreglar su aspecto desaliñado, se llevó unos cuantos tirones de cabello pero ella les dio sus merecidos puñetazos, a ver si ahora las chiquillas se atrevían a amenazarla. En su vida hubiera regresado el golpe, más cuando ella era más pacifista que nada, pero bueno, la menstruación lograba milagros. _"Joder"_ Pensó mientras entraba a uno de los tantos cubículos del baño, a cambiar la toalla sanitaria, le tocaba los ovarios hacer ejercicio en pleno periodo, se estresaba pensando en que todo se había movido y que seguro terminaría como la bandera de Japón.

Después de recomponer su aspecto y arreglar sus asuntos personales, decidió volver a la enfermería a por más pastillas, eso sería lo mejor a intentar ganar un enfrentamiento a Kanato, alías _chico-bipolar-rencoroso-con-problemas-mentales_. Sin embargo el inmortal con ojeras de mapache y cara inocente, estaba enfrente de a enfermería, en pocas palabras, tenia a Yui donde quería.

Al escuchar el timbre sonar dando inicio al día escolar, Yui estuvo a poco de ceder a la tentación de gritar, llorar y darse golpes contra la pared.

Sociales casi le hizo vomitar, los dolores menstruales la atacaban sin cesar y ella se juró a sí misma, que la próxima vez que tuviera la ocasión, se compraría una gran cantidad de toallas sanitarias y paracetamol. Al ser el descanso tampoco pudo ir a la enfermería, puesto que Kanato la vigilaba, cada paso, incluso la seguía al baño de mujeres. Para ese entonces, entre tanta agonía, Yui se preguntó si sería tan mala idea fugarse por la ventana del tercer piso del sanitario de chicas. Regreso a su salón de clase arrastrando lo pies y con una expresión completamente miserable, de reojo vio que Ayato la miraba con…¿preocupación? Arqueo las cejas desconcertada, ¿se hallaba tan hecha mierda que había empezado a alucinar? A la salida, avanzo sin prisas, pensó que el resto de sus días serían un poso lleno de mugre y sufrimiento, hasta que otra idea la golpeo, tan fuerte que se quedo quieta por cincos minutos, procesando todos los _pro_ y _contra._

—Yui, ¿qué pasa? —Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Subaru, más no le contesto, no cuando entre la multitud de gente, distinguió a la persona que necesitaba.

Corrió hasta alcanzar a Azusa Mukami.

— ¡Azusa-kun! —Si no fuera por Yuma, seguro ella hubiera derribado al masoquista con su desbordante emoción. Los segundos pasaban, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperarse de la reciente _carrera_, espero a que se calmara su alterada respiración y corazón, definitivamente debería empezar a realizar ejercicio para mantener una condición física saludable, ¿qué era eso de cansarse por correr menos de cinco minutos? Una vez en mejor estado, viendo con fijeza a los dos hermanos Mukami, preguntó— ¿Saben dónde esta Kou-kun? —No era una opción errónea, ya que el Idol dijo que la ayudaría en lo que necesitara en su reunión de ayer, y su comportamiento menos burlón hacia ella lo comprobaba.

— ¿Para qué lo buscas? —La cuestionó Yuma, viéndola como si fuera la sospechosa principal de un crimen horrendo.

—Kou no vino…por un evento…pero…¿en qué podemos ayudarte Eva? —respondió Azusa, con su acostumbrado tono pausado y sin energía.

— ¡Azusa! —Lo regaño Yuma antes de darle un zape, Azusa jadeo ante el golpe en su cabeza—. Si nos buscas por _**eso**_, no tenemos ahora ni en casa nada que pueda servirte, sin embargo le diré a Kou sobre tu encargo —dijo. Yui parpadeo varias veces, ¿desde cuándo Yuma era tan atento?—, o tal vez Ruki pueda serte de utilidad —ofreció, la rubia solo fue capaz de asentir y dar las gracias.

—Eva…¿por qué desprendes un olor tan…raro? ¿estas lastimada? —Komori abrió la boca para decir un sin fin de excusas baratas, sin embargo la voz potente de Yuma, aquella que podía escucharse a cinco cuadras a la redonda, intervino.

—Azusa déjala, ¿acaso aun no te das cuenta de que la cerda esta menstruando?

La humana enrojeció al escuchar risitas provenientes de los demás alumnos, además de varios murmullos, por lo que, en aquel preciso instante Yui pensó que Yuma bien podría irse a freír espárragos por pendejo.

—Yuma, no hables tan alto —dijo Ruki. El más alto tuvo la decencia de verse ligeramente avergonzado, tomó a Azusa del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó consigo hasta el auto de la familia—. Eva, ¿quisieras ir a una cafetería conmigo? —ante las miles de dudas que se reflejaron en el rostro de Yui, Ruki aclaró—. En el camino te daré lo que necesitas —Sin poder evitarlo, Komori sonrió y vio con ojos soñadores al mayor de los Mukami, tal vez Reiji estaba en lo correcto y Ruki sería un buen partido para el matrimonio. Asintió gustosa y comenzó a caminar junto con Ruki. Tal parecía que tenia algo de buena suerte después de todo.

— ¡Oye, Chichinashi no ira sola contigo a ningún sitio! —Nada la tenia preparada para la intervención de Ayato. Yui puso los ojos en blanco y casi vomito ante la escena asquerosamente _shoujo_ que se desarrollaba enfrente de ella, y gruño por lo bajo, ¿pero qué tenia que hacer una para conseguir medicamento para sus cólicos? ¿salvar al mundo? ¿hallar la cura contra el cáncer? ¿o qué demonios? ¡la tenían harta!

—Puedes venir también —Ruki se encogió de hombros y miró con más atención de la necesaria al menor de los trillizos, Yui por un segundo pudo distinguir cierta luz en los ojos azules del vampiro. Eso había sido demasiado raro e intimo, enrojeció ante las implicaciones y su morbosa imaginación.

— ¡¿Por qué querría acompañarte?! —replicó el terco de Ayato.

—Vamos a una cafetería que vende takoyaki —dijo Ruki indiferente, pero Yui fue capaz de identificar la diversión que se escondía en sus palabras.

—Esta bien —El semblante de Ayato cambió de manera drástica, no lucía enojado, pero tampoco se veía feliz, el pelirrojo era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para negarse a demostrar tan fácil su emoción, más cuando era frente a su rival Mukami Ruki—. Acepto.

Yui cubrió su cara con las manos, de algún modo presentía que de esta reunión no surgiría nada bueno, sin embargo su desesperación por calmar sus dolores menstruales fue más grande que su sentido común.

¡Que Dios se apiadará de ella!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor.<strong> Sí, me tarde más de un año en subir actualización, no diré excusas y mucho menos creo que deseen escuchar alguna. Salió un capítulo extremadamente extenso, espero que eso los haga muy felices [?].

Sin más que mencionar, en serio, _**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los follows y favoritos!**_


End file.
